Whole Again
by AnEquivalentExchange
Summary: A mix of stories taking place during the two months Ed and Al spent recovering directly after the Promised Day until their return to Resembool. Brotherhood/mangaverse. No Elricest, a dash of implied Edwin/Almei.
1. Chapter 1

**[A/N: This first chapter is an introduction, when Al gets his body back. So it's nothing we haven't seen before, the dialogue was taken from Brotherhood]**

* * *

"I can't wait to see what he'll be sacrificing." Truth's indescribable, inhuman voice cut through the air.

But Alphonse ignored the featureless figure's unsettling comment, reliving instead the words he had just spoken himself. "He will," Al had stated, confident that his brother Ed would find a way to bring him back to the real world. "I'm sure of it."

It wasn't the words themselves that had filled Alphonse with so much joy, but the fact that they were _his_ words, coming from _his_ own voice box, forming on his own lips.

Because he had done it.

He had finally returned to his original body.

Al's mouth split into a wide smile at the thought. The feeling of his skin stretching, his lips shaping into a smile only made the fourteen-year-old beam even more. He raised his fragile and pale hands to his cheeks, reveling in the feel of his own smile against his palms.

His hands slowly moved down his face, fingertips feeling like they were being shocked from the touch as they traced his jawline. It was a good feeling though. A warm, tingling sensation that Al welcomed with open arms. His skin was smooth and dry, his lips chapped beyond belief, his hair brittle against his back and shoulders, but Alphonse was grateful for the ability to _feel_ all of it that he didn't even mind.

It had taken just short of five years to reunite with his body, Alphonse thought as he swallowed, feeling his Adam's apple move beneath his fingers before they decended to the hollow of his throat. But they had done it. They had finally done it. Al smiled again.

His fingernails were long and unmanaged; they scrapped gently against his skin.

He wondered how Brother was doing. Al had left in the middle of the battle, transmuting his soul in order to restore Ed's right arm and therefore defend himself against Father. But Al had faith in his brother, he had to believe that Edward was alright and he would win this war against the homunculi.

But still…

A dark feeling crept into his stomach. Al could feel Intangible feelings such as worry even in his armor. But it was different now. The anxious feeling was so much more _real_ now, as if Al could physically feel something bad sitting in his stomach.

His fingers grazed over his collarbone as he mulled over these thoughts. His clavicles were protruding profusely underneath his paper-thin skin.

Al wouldn't be satisfied until his brother returned, intact, and ready to take him home. He just wasn't sure how long that would be and Al tried hard to muffle the bad feeling in his gut.

He should be happy. He had so much to look forward to now. Home. Winry's apple pie. Standing and walking and smelling and just _sensing._

Al looked, suddenly aware that Truth no longer accompanied him. Something must be happening.

_Brother_, Al thought, excitement adding to his anxiety.

His fingers slid nervously down to his apparent sternum. Al needed to know this wasn't all a dream. He was afraid he would be pulled back to reality at any moment and he would still be stuck in that cold, unforgiving armor. So his fingers glided over his exposed ribcage, reassuring himself with his newly regained sense of touch.

But the best reassurance would be getting out of this place. Al sighed, silently enjoying the pull and release of his lungs, and let his hands fall onto his knees.

How long had he been sitting here? How much longer would he be? Had something happened to Ed?

As if reading Al's thoughts, the gate in front of him began to crumble upward. Blue sparks of lightning shot out from the cracks, signaling the use of alchemy. And as the last pieces of that godforsaken door dissipated, there he stood.

_Brother._

He was battered and bloody. His shirt was ripped and hanging from his frame. Still Edward smiled and Al felt himself grin as well.

Alphonse felt something swell inside his chest—was it pride or happiness—as his brother approached him, his newly restored right arm pale and emaciated but there and whole all the same.

Al pushed himself up as Edward drew near. His arms and legs shook with the excursion of standing. Alphonse wobbled for a bit and was afraid he was about to fall back down when Ed reached out two gentle hands, which Al gratefully leaned onto.

"That was crazy, Al," Ed was quick to say, his voice jovial, with just a bit a relief.

Al laughed then. His first real laughed. It made his stomach fluttered and his eyes closed as he smiled for him brother for the first time in a long time. "Speak for yourself," he replied.

The large gate that floated behind the brothers slowly began to creak open and light flooded into the portal. Al felt his knees grow weak and buckle. But Ed had him and he wouldn't let him go.

Ed looked down at his younger brother. "Now let's go home. Together."

Al nodded at his brother's words. _Together._

They turned to the exit, the bright light momentarily blinding Al. But he knew what lie just beyond that light was worth it.

Ed helped Al sling his arm around his strong shoulders. Al didn't want to be carried and knew Ed silently understood. Al still leaned most of his body weight onto Brother, but he was able to take his own steps, and they left the portal, together, once and for all.


	2. Chapter 2

Alphonse was not aware of the exact moment he lost consciousness nor the moment when he regained it. The last thing he remembered was the bright light enticing them out of the heartless alabaster that was the portal. And Brother, by his side the entire time.

Everything was different now. Different senses were bombarding Al from every direction. There was an itchy yet soft sensation brushing against his bare skin—grass maybe—the warmth of cloth over the front of his body and better yet the warmth of a breeze against his face. The scent of earth was in the air, along with a smell of a fire that had recently been put out. Voices were calling out and talking in hushed tones.

Al vaguely recognized one of the voices as he came to. It was familiar, and riddled with worry.

"Al? Alphonse!"

Al registered his name and furthermore that the voice calling it belonged to none other than Edward.

_C'mon, open,_ he urged in his head, willing his eyelids to open. It was now that Al was beginning to realize the full extent to which his muscles had atrophied. He should be able to do this simple task without so much effort. Or maybe, was it possible, that after all those years as armor, he'd forgotten how to be human?

Al prayed that was not so and as if to prove his worrying mind wrong, his eyelids flickered and his eyes finally opened.

"He's waking up!" someone called. One of the chimeras, Al knew, but his mind was still far too jumbled to figure out who it was.

Al's vision was blurry at first but as it cleared his view was filled with familiar faces. First Edward, right by his side, Teacher, Zampano and Darius, Ling, and one person Al was a bit surprised to see. "Dad," he murmured, voice raspy from disuse.

Al tried to push himself up on his own with great effort but it took a firm hand from Ed to help him into the sitting position. Ed's hand stayed there, against Al's taut back, reassuringly.

Hohenheim smiled genuinely at his son. "Hey, welcome back," he said softly, reaching out a hand.

Alphonse took it, squeezing it as hard as he could with his weak grasp. Most of his memories of Hohenheim were fuzzy, some sticking out with more clarity than others, but most blurred together into one hazy dream. He could remember walks through Resembool, sitting atop his father's shoulders. His parents tucking him and Edward in at night. Alphonse could recall those times of touches, but he had never once shaken his father's hand.

And he had gone far too long without human touch. Al decided it was one of the things he missed most. It had been difficult, being so close to the ones he loved but never being able to reach out and actually feel them there. It was almost like looking into a mirror, seeing a person there but never able to actually feel their skin against yours, no matter how close you got to that reflection.

Their handshake was cut short however by a frantic May. She ran forward, pushing Ed out of the way and screaming Al's name. Her voice was trembling as she confessed how scared she had been.

Al had completely forgotten what he had asked May to do not even that long ago. She was the only one that could help him transmute his soul. He knew it was a lot to ask of anyone, he knew there risks but there had been no other way. _"It has to be you,"_ he had pleaded to her and, with eyes overflowing with tears, she had agreed. But now that everything was over and everyone was safe and whole again, the weight of the guilt Al felt for forcing May to do that fell onto him like a ton of bricks.

Alphonse looked down at the younger girl, dirt and blood smeared across her face and clothes, as she sobbed into his boney chest. His skin was growing wet with her tears. "I'm sorry," he told her. "It was wrong of me to put you through that." Even so, he was proud, so proud of May, for having the courage to do it, especially considering how she felt about him.

As he talked to her more, trying to calm her with soothing and reassuring words, a new feeling emerged. It took over the pride and the guilt. But what was it? It tinted his ashen cheeks to a light rose color and made his stomach fluttered. May hugged Al tighter, her face buried in him. Al embraced this new feeling just as he embraced this strong and amazing Xingese girl.

May was the first to eventually break apart. She sat on her haunches, wiping a stray tear away, embarrassed. Xiao Mei sat on May's lap, the miniature panda mimicking her owner's actions.

Edward clapped a gentle hand on Al's angular shoulder, drawing Al's attention away from May. "Well," his older brother said, "It's been a long day. I'm starvin'. How 'bout we go to the tents and get something to eat?"

Alphonse's nose wrinkled involuntarily at the thought. He had wanted nothing more than to eat food once again while he had been stuck in that armor, but now that he was free of the metal, food did not seem as desirable. He wasn't hungry in the slightest. Al rationalized that it was because he had been starved for so long, the body had, after a while, built up a sort of defense against the starvation, tricking Al's mind into thinking his empty stomach was not hungry.

Regardless, Alphonse wanted to go. He wanted to be with Brother.

"Only if you can help me up," he chuckled.

Ed obliged, grinning his trademark smile. "Sure." He took Al's fragile hands gently in his own and pulled him up, letting the younger boy support his weight against him, much like before.

The tents that had been set up for rest and recuperation were not far. But as the Elric brothers neared, the younger of the two was exhausted, panting, shaking slightly, and drops of perspiration dotted his exposed skin.

"You okay, Al?" Ed asked.

Al smiled shakily. "My body's just not used to walking. But it's okay, Brother. I have you to lean on."

Ed smiled slightly before helping his sibling sit against a pile of bedrolls haphazardly stacked underneath one of the giant hut tents. He quickly left and came back with an armful of sandwiches and sat on a blanket beside Alphonse. Ed held one out. "Do you want to try eating?"

Al pursed his lips, enjoying the sensation of the action, and shook his head. "Not yet."

Ed nodded. A frown cut across his face. "I guess we better get you to see a doctor before doing that, huh? I don't want you getting hurt by pushing yourself before you're ready."

Al could see Ed's eye get that far away look they sometimes got. When their bright gold hue dimmed to dull bronze. When he went to a place in his mind that Al could never reach, where he kept his darkest demons. Al knew Ed was blaming himself again for Al's condition and the fact that he couldn't eat, even now that he had his body back.

"You should eat, Brother," Al ushered after a moment of silence.

Ed blinked and put on a smile for Al. "Right. Sorry, Al."

People milled around inside the tent, carrying in patients on stretchers, moving supplies around, discussing the damage and outcome of the Day of Reckoning. No one paid much mind to the two young boys that sat under the shade of the tent. A few would glance in Al's direction every so often, but none disturbed them.

Al closed his eyes contentedly. The warmth of the air was lulling him into a quiet rest. Ed sat next to him the entire time, eating, complaining about the dry meat of the tasteless sandwiches, retelling the fight with father to Al, or just rambling on about the day's happenings.

His brother's words soon faded in Al's mind. He felt his chapped lips stretch into a calm smile as his mind drifted farther from consciousness. It wasn't sleep that he found, not quite yet, though he was eager for that to come, but more like a peace of mind.

Edward's words were now like a distant white noise that put Al at ease. Alphonse finally allowed himself to rest, for now at least, with the notion that he was whole again and that maybe he and his brother would really be okay. For the first time since Alphonse and Edward had found their mother collapsed on the floor of their home, Al allowed himself to believe that wholeheartedly.


	3. Chapter 3

"How many of those are you going to eat, Brother?" Alphonse had opened his eye just a crack, and had been peeking at Edward silently as he scarfed down yet another sandwich.

"Eh, lay off. I helped save the country today. I think I'm allowed to eat as much as I want."

Al sighed, closing his eyes once more. "Where do you put it all? It's not like you have to eat for both of our bodies anymore."

"I'm still growing, Al," Ed said proudly. "I need to take in enough nutrients to keep up with my growth." Ed paused, making Al finally look at his brother. "Before you know it, you'll have an appetite as big as mine." He grinned hopefully.

Al was torn between honestly telling Edward he hoped so and jokingly saying he hoped that never happened, when Major Armstrong happened by. The muscled-man had bandages around his wounds and dirt still on his face. He walked by the two Elrics, and then halted, noticing their presence. He sputtered for a moment, trying to find the right words to convey his emotion.

"What are you two doing here still?" Before either boy could answer, the Major went on. "You Elrics should have been admitted to the hospital an hour ago. Here, let me personally escort you." Against the teens' protests, Alex Louis Armstrong reached down and picked both boys up, one in each arm, as if handling firewood.

"Major!" Edward whined. "Stop. Put us down!"

Al said nothing. He was much too occupied with trying to keep the loose, black military jacket he wore from opening and revealing too much. It was difficult at the angle the Major held him. Fortunately, Armstrong soon put them down, per Edward's request.

Al tried to balance as the Major placed his feet back on the ground. He teetered for a moment and fell into Edward's shoulder just in time.

"Fine. You make walk on your own. But you must be hospitalized immediately. Come, Elrics." Armstrong turned and began to head out.

Ed sighed. "I guess we've got no choice, Al. Not with the Major watching over us. I suppose it's about time we got checked out anyway. Come on." Once again acting as Alphonse's crutch, the two brothers began walking after the Major.

The cobblestone of the walkway felt amazing under Alphonse's feet. Even though each step still felt like an electric shock on his skin, running straight to his brain, the smooth stones were wonderful to walk on. Al didn't even mind the few stray pebbles he had stepped on. Sure, they hurt, but it was a welcoming pain. It was a reassuring pain that reminded him that he was human.

They followed Major Armstrong for another few minutes before coming upon a pink figure crouched on the edge of the walkway.

"May."

The princess' head snapped up at the sound of her name. "Oh, Alphonse," she said, her voice sad but happy at Al's appearance.

Al saw she had been crying and it hit him then just what the outcome of this day had brought for May Chang. She hadn't won the Philosopher's Stone and she hadn't gained the secret to immortality either. She had no way of saving her clan and she might even be ostracized by the people back in Xing for not being able to save them, but instead helping the Amestrians with their issues.

No wonder she and Xiao Mei looked so desolate. May hugged her knees in tight, looking like a lost girl with nowhere to go.

"Are you okay?" was the only thing Alphonse could say. He knew she wasn't, but it was in his good nature to ask anyway. Edward stood by Al's side, saying nothing, but watching with genuine concern.

May turned away, rubbing a tear from her eye. "Yes, I'm fine." Al could see a sad smile on her face.

"Hey, Princess Chang!" A new voice called. Ling and Lan Fan walked up then. The tension rose as May jumped up, ready to fight with her half-brother. But it was soon diffused as he showed her the Philosopher's Stone he had procured, and promised to protect and accept every clan in Xing once he was made emperor.

May began to openly sob, overwhelmed with emotions, though most of them good. Al felt his heart swell once more for this girl, happy that she would be safe and live well.

Ling picked May up by the middle, much like Major Armstrong had done to the Elrics, and announced it was time to head back to Xing. Tears still falling, May reached out a hand, not wanting to leave.

At that moment, Armstrong noticed the Elric brothers were no longer following and turned to call for them.

Al reassured May that he would come to Xing as soon as he could to learn alkahestry from her. He just hoped that he could keep that promise. He knew for sure that he wanted to see the small princess again, but the timing was difficult, and Al knew he had an even more difficult road of recovery before him.

There was an ambulance waiting for the brothers at the end of the walkway. Ed and Alphonse were quickly ushered in.

Al was laid on the single bed inside; Ed was placed on the seat beside him. Numerous needles and IVs were poked into Al's thin skin. Ed watched protectively, even as he was stuck with an IV himself. But Alphonse reassured his brother with a smile, silently saying that he was okay. That while he never cared for needles, at least he was able to feel them now, at least they were able to penetrate his skin now that it wasn't made of steel.

The rest of the day and evening was a blur to Al. Being admitted to the hospital, having dozens of doctors scrutinize his condition, being hooked up to numerous machines with many different functions. The many prying eyes of curious onlookers, and words exchanged behind a cupped hand, curiously asking questions Al could never heard. And Ed arguing with doctors over both his and Al's health. Ed fighting to get a room with his brother.

The Promised Day had left Al spent. Now it was close to midnight and he and his brother were finally alone and able to rest. Al's eyelids felt heavy; he had never been more eager to close his eyes and let sleep take him away.


	4. Chapter 4

Sleep did not come easily for Alphonse Elric. During the time the doctors and nurses had examined his condition, run numerous tests and stuck Al with several IVs and tubes, Al was certain that once it was all done he would be asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

Quite the opposite happened really.

As soon as the Elric brothers were settled into their shared hospital room and Al closed his eyes to welcome sleep, it was as if all the exhaustion he had felt today suddenly vanished.

And today _had_ been exhausting. Just the simple task of _living_ proved difficult to Al with his body restored. The small amount of walking had done a number on his atrophied muscles. Talking to doctors, surgery, and generally being fussed over for hours on end was even more tiresome. All through the Promised Day, Al dreamed of nothing more than laying his head down and finally, after so many years, falling asleep.

It was one of the few things Al could immediately cross out of his little black book. He had been right to turn down Edward's sandwiches earlier in the day; the doctor confirmed that Alphonse's stomach was not ready to hold food or liquids. He had to have a feeding tube inserted in his weak stomach. At least it wasn't in his arm, where a collection of other tubes now resided, he told himself after the procedure.

So eating was out of the question. No apple pie or quiche for a quite a while. He had walked, using his own two feet again, which had also been high on his list, but it had not been as glorious as Al had hoped. His legs were still sore from the strain. His muscles twitched every now and again.

Al was beginning to grow frustrated.

He had spent years, _years_, alone every long night, dreaming about just one night of sleep. So now that he had the privilege, what was keeping him conscious? He knew in the back of his mind that something was wrong, but could not figure out what.

His body was exhausted, begging Alphonse for sleep but his mind would not let him rest.

Alphonse shifted as much as he could with the needles in his arms and the oxygen mask over his face. There seemed to be no damage to Al's lungs, however, like the rest of his body, they were weak from disuse. He was made to the wear the mask just as a precaution, especially during his first night of sleep. No one had ever had Al's condition before—he was certain the doctors were scribbling furiously about his peculiar condition in their medical journals—so with no other condition to refer to, the doctors were taking no risks and going what they thought was best.

The sudden light touch of fingers against his forehead drew Al from deep inside his mind. His heavy eyelids quickly fluttered open at the touch. His head flopped to the side and he could barely make out his companion in the semidarkness. It was difficult to see Edward's features but still his gold eyes were incandescent from the little bit of moonlight streaming in.

"Uh, sorry, Al," Ed muttered as he drew his hand away. "I-I didn't mean to wake you…" His brother looked away, embarrassed of having been caught showing affection. Ed had taken a seat at Alphonse's bedside once Al had settled into bed. Al was actually surprised that Edward was still there and still awake, watching over him. His brother was in the same hospital clothing as Al, his left arm bandaged heavily and his right arm connected to a portable IV drip. He had a surgical mask over his face and latex gloves on his hands. There was no telling what shape Alphonse's immune system was in right now or how much it could fight, so the doctors had been adamant about protecting the weak boy by wearing such things.

"It's okay. I wasn't sleeping." Al's voice was broken and barely audible, and the morphine and sedatives were making it difficult to get the words out, but Ed seemed to hear them nonetheless.

Ed looked up at his brother. He was exhausted and looked downright miserable to Al. He sighed. "You need to get some sleep, Al."

"So do you."

"Al…"

"Brother…"

The staring contest only lasted for a moment before Al reached up and gently pulled the oxygen mask from his face, tucking it in under his chin.

"You're supposed to keep that on," Ed noted.

"I can breathe perfectly fine, Brother," Al said with a slight eye roll. "Besides, I want to talk to you."

"We can talk in the morning, Al."

Alphonse frowned. A bad feeling overcame him. That was not the answer he had been hoping for. He didn't want to sleep now; he wanted to stay up with Edward. He didn't think he could wait until the morning.

Besides, the aftermath of the Day of Reckoning had kept both the brothers busy. They hadn't been able to sit down and have a good talk or keep each others company for long since Al was restored. They had also been traveling separately for weeks leading up to the Promise Day too, and today hadn't been much of a reunion at all.

"Ed…" Al spoke up after a moment of silence, when Ed had believed his brother would actually listen to his advice to sleep. "What…what did you sacrifice?" Alphonse surveyed his brother as his eyes took on a surprised and hurt expression. Aside from a few lacerations collected throughout the day, Ed's body was perfectly fine; he wasn't coughing up blood like Teacher used to nor was he blind like Mustang.

"So I guess you didn't hear my and Truth's conversation, huh?" Ed sighed, leaning his elbows on Al's mattress. "Let's just say I don't think I'll be keeping my title as a state alchemist anymore."

"You gave up your alchemy," Alphonse stated, confirming what he had already suspected.

"And I'd do it again for you in a heartbeat," his brother said, noticing the sad look on Al's taut face. He reached over and finally brushed away a long strand of blond hair that had been covering Al's eye. "So don't dwell on it."

"But you were the Fullmetal Alchemist, alchemist of the people," Al murmured reverently.

Edward sighed. "Alchemy is what got us into this mess in the first place, Al."

"Aren't you going to miss it?" Alphonse's voice was still so rusty and hushed, but at least it no longer had that god-awful metallic ring to it.

"I'm sure it'll take some getting used to," Ed admitted. "But remember I only became a state alchemist so that we could get our bodies back. We first took up alchemy to please mom and then later to try and bring her back. But now all of that is over, there really is no need for it anymore."

Al looked down, still not completely satisfied with Ed's answer. He knew his brother felt bad about losing his ability to do alchemy, it was as if Edward had lost part of his identity. He sunk further into the pillows and lightly shut his eyes. Then, after a long pause of silence, he murmured, "Thank you, Brother."

Al felt Ed's hand rest reassuring on top of his head. It was the way Edward showed affection and it had been so long since Al could actually feel his brother's comforting hand. But still…

"Brother, take of the gloves," Al muttered, opening his eyes.

Ed pulled his hand away. "What? It was doctor's orders that I kept them on if I wanted to stay in here with you. Al, we don't know how your body would fair if it contracted anything right now."

"I know," Al said, harsher than he intended. He looked Ed in the eye. "I'm grateful to have my body back and for all that you sacrificed, but this body isn't strong at all, Brother. I know that."

"So why are you upset about some gloves?"

Al rested his head back down. "I—I was alienated so much in that armor. There were so many things I couldn't do, people stared at me everywhere we went and they treated me differently. Even you couldn't look at me for the longest time without looking so guilty." His hands raised up to cover his face as Al felt the sting of tears. "But now I'm out of that body and it hasn't gotten any better. I still feel like I don't fit in here. I feel like I'm specimen in a laboratory now. Poked with needles and injected with morphine and sedatives and everything else. People are still afraid to come near me. I thought when I was out of the armor that I wouldn't feel so lonely anymore but I can't—I can't _feel_ you there, Brother, not with those gloves on."

Al lied there, trying to calm himself before tears actually came. He wasn't sure where that had all come from. It had been bothering him ever since they arrived at the hospital, getting worse as the night dragged on, but he tried to brush it off. But now it was the middle of the night and it was just Ed here; there was no need to put up a facade now.

"I didn't realize that was bothering you." There was a lull followed by the sound of snapping latex. Al felt the pressure of Ed's now-flesh right hand fall back onto his head. He gently ruffled Al's long hair. "I'm sorry, Al." Alphonse drew his hands away from his face and looked in awe at his older brother. "You never deserved to feel like that. So I guess we'll just have to risk it, at least for tonight."

"Thanks, Ed," Alphonse said genuinely. His eyelids were beginning to droop now. He knew sleep wasn't far off now. But still he forced his eyes open and when he did, he saw Edward studying him.

"You said before that they gave you sedatives?"

"Yes."

Ed blinked and straightened up. "Al…are you keeping yourself awake?"

Alphonse's silence was enough of an answer.

"You finally have the chance to sleep, Al. Why are you doing this?"

He turned his head away and his bangs fell back into his eyes. "Because…" He had to force the words out. "I'm…scared."

"Of what?"

"Not waking up in the morning."

Ed's hand lifted from his younger brother's head. "What? That's not gonna happen."

"How do you know? You implied it yourself that I'm weak right now, Ed. What if my body is already past the point of recovery? What if it no longer can survive in the real world? Just look at all the precautions they're taking."

"That's not going to happen, Al. Because I won't let it happen. I just got the real you back; I'm not letting you go again."

Alphonse opened his mouth to argue but Ed continued on. "Look, I'll be right here beside you all night. I'm here to make sure nothing happens to you."

"You need your rest too." He probably needed just as much, if not more than Alphonse. Ed surely hadn't slept the night before when the fight with Pride and Gluttony took place and who knew how long it had been before even that?

Ed shrugged. "Watching over you is more important right now. Besides, I owe you. You never left my side all those nights during my automail surgery. So now I'll do that same for you. It's equivalent exchange."

Al smiled softly, his eyelid lowering. Those nights after the failed human transmutation were hard. Alphonse had never seen Edward in such a sick and vulnerable state. But Ed was right; Alphonse always stayed with him every night through the fevers and pain until the young boy fell asleep.

Al felt as if a weight had been lifted from his meager chest. Edward was always one to keep a promise. He had proven that today, hadn't he? Alphonse had faith in his brother and he had faith Ed would keep him safe even during sleep. Al closed his eyes and snuggled deeper into the pillows, a trace of a small smile still on his lips. With the weight of Ed's hand now gently, protectively, over Al's own, he whisper, "Okay, Brother," before allowing himself to finally drift off into sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Alphonse had lost consciousness numerous times while in his armor, especially toward the end when his body began rejecting his soul. But actual sleep was a completely different feeling. Al had forgotten how nice a good night's rest could be. His slumber had been so deep—and so replenishing—he hadn't even dreamed.

Alphonse smiled to himself. Keeping his eyes closed, he gently stretched the kinks out of his back. Even though his mind was still fuddled from the medicine, Al couldn't remember the last time he felt this peaceful and content. He was still admiring the feeling when a voice registered to his ears.

It was definitely Edward, talking in hushed tones.

Remembering what had happened last night before he had fallen asleep, Al turned his to the side and cracked his sleep eyes just a peep.

His brother was no longer seated beside him.

Alphonse frowned, slightly confused and still a bit out of it all. He flopped his head in the direction of his brother's voice.

Ed was standing in front of the window, finger pulling back the curtains just enough for him to see outside. His back was to Al and his long blonde ponytail swished as he talked. Alphonse noticed now that his older sibling was talking on the phone.

Al's eyes closed stubbornly, the sleep and drugs still had a hold on him.

He was a bit surprised actually to see a phone in the room. The Central hotel where the Elrics had spent much of their time had been fairly luxurious, but even that only had one phone, which was situated in the lobby. Though Al knew he shouldn't have been that surprised. Ed had spared no expense, telling the hospital that his brother needed the best room they could offer. That, along with the expenses of Alphonse's treatment—which Al calculated would be _a lot_ considering its severity and unusualness—would definitely put a big dent in what was left of Edward's state alchemist funds, if not deplete it completely. Al wondered what they would do once that money was gone. He figured they'd have to move back to Resembool and live off of Granny and Winry until the brothers got back on their feet.

"I don't think that's such a good idea for you to come right now," Ed was saying, voice kept low. "Ever since the death of the Fuhrer, the state's been in total chaos. It's been pretty crazy here in Central."

He paused and Alphonse strained to hear the voice on the other end of the line but without prevail.

"Yeah, I'm fine. You'll be happy to know I kept the automail leg."

All speculation left Alphonse once Edward said that. Who else was that passionate about automail, and possibly even preferred them over flesh and blood limbs?

"No, I didn't. And I'm not going to try to get it back. It's a nice reminder actually. Maybe it'll keep me in line in the future."

Alphonse heard the curtains fall back into place. The next time Ed spoke, his voice was not as muffled, signaling that he had turned away from the window. Al was sure his brother was watching him now. Still he pretended to be sleeping. Al was too weary to do anything else, and he was perfectly fine eavesdropping on Ed's conversation behind the illusion of sleep.

"He's doing fine. We're stuck in the ICU for now but you know Al, he'll be okay. We both will be."

Al's heart swelled at his brother's pride and he smiled a bit.

"No, you can't."

For the first time, he could hear Winry's voice through the phone. She was definitely yelling, or at least on the verge of.

Al could imagine Brother pulling the phone away from his ear. He could also imagine him flinching a bit, preparing for a wrench that would have been thrown had they been together in person. "Because he's asleep," he said, voice strained as he tried not to yell back.

Winry said something back, voice calmer now.

"Uh, sure. When he feels up to it. Not sure he could really hold much of a phone conversation with you presently. They've got him on a lot of medicine right now. Since this has never happened before no one really knows what to do or how long it'll take to get back to normal. The doctors had a field day with him yesterday. I guess our secret's out, at least to the hospital staff. But I didn't tell them everything."

Alphonse was certain Winry must had said something about them never telling her anything either because right after Edward muttered, "Yeah, whatever."

He sighed.

"Yeah, we'll be home as soon as we can." Alphonse could hear the reassurance in his brother's voice.

"I'll try. Tell Granny and Den we said hi. And, uh, thanks, Winry. For everything."

Pause.

"Okay. We'll be home before you know it. 'Kay, bye."

Al waited several minutes after he heard the click of the receiver being hung up. He listened as Ed moved around the room, accompanied by the squeaky sound of his IV stand as he wheeled it around. He plopped down in his chair beside Alphonse's bed with a heavy sigh.

Al finally opened his eyes, turning his head toward his brother.

"Hey, look who's finally awake," Ed laughed.

"Morning," Al replied with a yawn.

Edward unconsciously mimicked his action. Al could see the dark circles that had formed under his brother's eyes and he knew Ed had kept his promise and hadn't slept at all last night. "Afternoon," Edward corrected.

"What?"

Ed chuckled. "Your body really did need some rest. Guess I didn't do a good enough job of sleeping for the both of us these past few years, huh?"

Alphonse smiled. "You did fine, Brother. You were always sleeping. You'd fall asleep practically anywhere. And always with your tummy sticking out too."

"It's more comfortable that way," Ed defended. "Did you sleep well? Any nightmares?"

"Nope. None that I can remember."

"Good." Ed looked more than relieved. Al felt bad. Being awake all night every night, he had seen more than his fair share of his brother waking up in a cold sweat, panting, because of yet another nightmare. Neither of them liked to think about it. Alphonse prayed that the bad dreams would keep away from both of them now.

"I made a few courtesy calls while you were asleep," Ed said, breaking up Al's thoughts. "To teacher, and Winry."

"I know. I heard you talking to Winry," Alphonse admitted.

Ed frowned, surprised. "How much did you hear?"

"Oh, not much. Enough to learn that the country is in turmoil."

"Yeah. It's good thing we're gonna be cooped up in here for a while. I'd hate to go out and have to deal with all that right now."

Al looked at the window, but the curtains were still drawn. He didn't care if there was politically chaos running rampant through the city, he still wanted to go outside. The stuffy air of the hospital was already beginning to bother him. He had no idea how long it would be before he would be released, but Al hoped maybe before then they'd allow him to go outside, maybe sit in the courtyard and just breathe in some fresh air.

"Well, those calls were really the only thing I had planned on doing once we got your body back. Now we just gotta get you healthy so you can do all those things in your journal, huh?"

"Yeah." As he had learned yesterday, it would be quite some time before any of that list got crossed off. Ed had already finished what he had wanted to and Al's wishes could not be fulfilled just yet. Neither brother had thought of what to do after that; they had both always been too busy trying to get their bodies back to think a lot about what they do once they had succeeded. It was odd for Al. For more than four years, there was always something to do. A lead to chase, research to find, a criminal to apprehend. The fourteen year old wasn't used to having so much free time to himself.

He knit his eyebrows and looked at Edward. "So…what do we do now?"

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, guys! This is my first fanfic ever so it's all pretty new and exciting for me.**

**I'm not really sure I like how this chapter came out, but I thought it was necessary considering that's what Ed mentioned he would do once their bodies were restored**

**P.S. I'm thinking of starting a trend where I release one chapter a week? Just so you guys know when to look out for it and it gives me time to do it but also keep me working on them so I know I gotta have one up each week! I guess I'll do one every Friday starting with this one!**


	6. Chapter 6

Over the next few days, Al's condition began to stabilize greatly. His doctor's hypothesized that regardless of his unusual condition, Alphonse would make a complete recovery, which was relieving for both the brothers to hear. They still were unsure however how long the recovery would take. Up to a few months, the doctors said. This did nothing to stem Al's bad case of boredom.

It would have been better had he been able to stand up or walk around. Al had been bedridden since the brothers had arrived at the hospital. He wasn't sure where the burst of energy on the Promised Day had come from but Alphonse hadn't been able to walk since. First, he was told, he needed to work up some upper body strength before even attempting to walk again. So Al had been spending his days strengthening his dexterity with stress balls and eventually working up to lightweight dumbbells, which had been a present from Mustang and some of his subordinates. Mustang and Hawkeye were still in the hospital themselves, and until Al was out of the Intensive Care unit, none of the military personnel were allowed to visit. But Al appreciated their supportive gift anyway.

Besides the new weights, the only interesting thing that had happened to keep Al's boredom at bay was what had occurred about three days prior. A nurse had been doing a routine check up on both the Elrics when she came upon a gleam of metal in Edward's right shoulder. She called a doctor in immediately and Ed admitted that it was part of his automail port, still lodged into his skin.

Al was wonderstruck as to why Ed hadn't said anything before. Noticing his brother's shoulder while a doctor was examining it, Al could see that Ed's surrounding skin was red and shiny, pulled tight against the metal. It obviously looked painful. But in the back of Al's mind, he knew Ed hadn't mentioned it before because of his intense fear and hatred of needles, surgery and everything doctor-related.

Alphonse couldn't help but roll his eyes. After all these years, Edward still ran from this silly fear. Al had no idea how his brother had fared so well through two automail surgeries at once and being in and out of the hospital numerous times last year.

Now Ed was squirming around, causing a commotion, refusing to have the metal removed. Al just watched, slightly amused at how headstrong his brother could be and happy that for once all the attention wasn't on him.

It took a team of doctors and a poke of medicine to eventually stop Ed from struggling and arguing. They removed the last pieces of Edward's automail in a flash and Ed was back in the brothers' hospital room before Al knew it.

His older brother sat sulking for hours afterward, left arm crossed defiantly over his chest while his right lied bandaged and limp on his bed.

Al glanced over at him. Petulantly, Ed looked back. "What?" he scowled, uncharacteristically edgy toward his brother.

Al looked away, letting the sheet of hair that always fell in his face hide his amusement. "Nothing," he said, and went back to working on his stress ball. But Alphonse knew Ed saw the smile he was trying to hide. It just never stopped amazing Al how young Edward could sometimes act. Blowing up whenever someone mentioned his height, his fear of needles, or that he was pouting now with the same exact look on his face as when he was ten and didn't get his way.

* * *

That had been days ago. Ed's grumbling had subsided and he had decided to venture out into Central to find some books that would help pass the long hours between doctor or nurse visits.

It was difficult to find good material since the National Central Library had burned down earlier last year and even more difficult now that Ed could no longer use his state license, but nonetheless he returned to the Elrics' room, a large stack of heavy books leaning against his left arm and a smile on his face.

"You said you wanted to learn more about Xing and Alkahestry, right?" Ed asked, placing a stack of four books down on Al's mattress.

"Yeah." Al couldn't help but smile as he pulled each heavy book closer to himself to examine their contents.

"We both know it's near impossible to find books on Alkahestry here in Amestris," Ed said as he flopped back down on his cot with his own stack of books, "but I did manage to find a few on Xing itself."

"Right. Thanks, Ed." Al looked over at his brother when there was no reply. Ed was already gone, lost within the pages of his book. His brow was furrowed in concentration, and he had one arm behind his head, the other propping the book up on his stomach.

Al glanced at the cover of his brother's book and noticed it was on alchemy. Alphonse frowned, knowing Ed losing his ability to do alchemy was bothering him more than he let on. It occurred to Al that just because Ed had lost the ability to actually perform alchemy, it did not mean Ed also lost all his knowledge of alchemy and how to perform it. It still hadn't stopped his fascination with the art.

Alphonse turned his attention away from his brother's book to focus on the one in his own hands. He ran his fingers over the old leather cover, tracing his fingertips over the title and then over the closed pages, still not entirely used to his recovered sense of touch. He opened the book, hearing the familiar crack of the spine as he did, and dove into the book's information.

Al wasn't sure how long he and Ed had sat silently reading—enough for Al to begin learning about the Xingese's adopted sixth sense, known usually as chi—when he was distracted yet again by the sheet of gold hair that always fell into his eyes, blocking the words from his view.

Alphonse sighed, tucking the stray hairs behind his ear and directed his attention back to his book but a moment later he felt a hand against his hair. Al pulled away as quickly as his healing body would let him, surprised by the sudden touch. He glanced over his shoulder. "What are you doing?"

Ed straightened up, a bit surprised and uncertain now. "Your hair's getting in the way," he said questioningly.

"Oh. Yeah. It is." Hr hadn't even heard Ed get up and walk over. Al realized he must be more like his brother than he thought. They could both get so into a book that it was hard for the outside world to get their attention. "It's always in the way. I mean, I'm glad I've got my sense of touch back, but my hair always tickling my neck and my face. Plus, it's so heavy." Al frowned. "I don't know how you do it, Brother."

Ed chuckled. He had kept his hair relatively short for most of their childhood. But Ed's hair had begun to get unruly during his automail surgery. Between not being able to sit up properly for the longest time after the failed transmutation and then being in so much pain and being utterly out of it for much of the surgery and recovery, a haircut hadn't been a top priority, and Ed's hair had grown a lot during that year. By the time he was back on his feet, Ed had taken a liking to the new style. Much to Pinako's chiding and Winry's teasing, Ed kept his long hair, keeping it in a small ponytail at first and eventually in his signature braid once it had grown long enough. "Here, turn around."

"Why?"

"Just do it."

Al obliged. He felt Ed's finger's part his hair and begin braiding it. Al had to admit it felt nice, like a massage almost as his brother plaited his long hair. Al smile contentedly, enjoying the feeling, but it was over quickly, Ed's fingers moving quickly from years of braid his own hair. He tied Al's braid together with a hairband and Alphonse looked back at his brother, whose hair was now down and loose.

Ed jogged quickly into the room's connected bathroom and returned with a small mirror, which he held in front of Alphonse.

Al looked at his reflection. He hadn't seen himself since getting his body back. He looked the same as he remembered though from when he was still in his armor and had reunited with his old self. Cheekbones prominent under skin that still had a sickly pallor. Gold eyes too big for his slight face. And blond hair, now pulled back in a braid, save for the bangs that now framed one side of his face.

Alphonse wrinkled his nose as he looked at his reflection. "You know, I think braids are more your style, Brother." The Elrics always did have very different tastes in style. Al reached back and unraveled the plaiting.

"And there's nothing wrong with my style," Ed said, defiantly, ready to defend his sense of style, which was made fun of every so often. He crossed his arms over his chest.

Alphonse just laughed. "Whatever you say." He knew he would cut his hair once he was fully recovered, maybe go back to the way he wore it when he was ten. But for now he pulled his hair back into a ponytail with Ed's hairband, happy that for a little while he could look a bit more like his brother.

* * *

**A/N: Al having his hair pulled back in a ponytail is a little bit of homage to Conqueror of Shamballa!Al. **

**And also it's only mentioned once in the 2003 anime that Ed is like totally afraid of needles, but I like to think he is in the manga/Brotherhood as well. A little headcanon of mine for y'all.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	7. Chapter 7

"Brother."

"What?"

"Stop watching. You're making me nervous."

"How am I making you nervous?"

"Fine. Then you're making me self-conscious." Ed sat back in the plush chair with a huff. "I can't do this if you're staring right at me."

"Sorry," Ed answered vapidly. "It's just…this is kind of a big deal. I'm a bit nervous myself." But he finally obliged to Al and turned his head away and began examining the medical contents that lined the hospital room's counter.

Alphonse looked down at the object that was at the center of the brothers' conversation. A small bowl, filled almost to the brim with an opaque, dark yellow broth. Soft, sliced-up vegetables floated in the soup. No meat though, much to Al's disliking. He had been craving nothing more than something nice and hearty, like a bowl of stew. But he said nothing, knowing once he came far enough along in his recovery he could reward himself with just that.

But for now the small bowl of soup was his meal. His_ first_ meal since regaining his body. It sat upon a plastic tray on Al's lap. Al stared into the liquid, spoon gripped loosely in his hand.

Ed did have a right to be nervous, Al thought. And so did he. He had first tried drinking a glass of water a few days prior. It was the first time in years that his stomach had held anything. The water had almost immediately come back up but Alphonse triumphantly kept it down. A small victory, he knew, but he couldn't help but smile even with the full and sick feeling the water gave his stomach.

With bony hands shaking with anxiousness, Al dipped his spoon into the broth and gently blew away the tendrils of steam. He brought the spoon to his lips and slurped up the soup, never realizing until now that he missed eating soup in such a childish manner.

And the flavor. It was indescribable at first to Al. He had forgotten how things tasted and how it _felt_ to taste, even something as boring as watery soup. But as soon as Alphonse swallowed, all those memories came back. Like when he was three years old and had caught the flu, his mother had made him a pot of homemade soup, or when Resembool had been hit with a huge snowstorm, Ed and Al had spent all day playing in the snow and then had come back inside, warming up with a nice bowl of Granny's soup. The taste was so familiar once again as if these past five years had never happened.

Al couldn't believe he was getting so emotional over a spoonful of soup.

He could feel his cheeks stretching into a smile—something else he was still not entirely used to feeling, which only made him enjoy it even more.

He looked at Ed, who was looking back. His brother smiled. "Is it good?"

Al nodded. "I never knew I missed soup so much." Ed gave a breathy laugh and Al took in another spoonful, this time scooping up a few carrots.

He ate slowly, savoring the small meal and making sure it didn't make a reappearance.

Al ended up only eating about half the bowl before he knew he couldn't eat another bite. The feeling of being full was not something he missed entirely while in the armor, but once he'd gotten his body back and had been getting nutrients from nothing more than a feeding tube, he had been yearning to feel his small and twisted belly full again.

Alphonse leaned back against his pillows, content with the feeling in his stomach, even if it was a bit heavy.

He glanced over at Edward, sitting in his chair at Alphonse's bedside. His brother was lounging, sprawled out on the chair, eyes closed. Al looked back down at his place setting. He reached down, his fingers tracing the cold and smooth surface of the spoon, as an idea came to him.

Suddenly, Al clapped his hands together and brought them down onto the spoon. A blue glow emanated and sparks of the same color appeared, dancing between the metal and Al's hands.

The sound and light startled Edward. His eyes opened sleepily in time for the sparks to dissipate and the blue light fade away.

Al picked up his creation from the tray—a small dog figurine. He and Ed hadn't made something this simple since their early days of learning alchemy, when they were still learning it to please their mother. "It works," Al murmured, a bit surprised and very much relieved.

"Yeah, I'd say that's right on the money."

Al looked away from his figurine to see his brother watching with a small smile. Al flashbacked to when Ed had first tried alchemy after having his automail installed and he had said something along those same lines. "It's a relief," Al said honestly. But still the moment was bittersweet. Al felt bad, performing alchemy right in front of Brother, it almost felt like bragging that he could still do it while Ed couldn't. Part of him had hoped that Ed had been asleep so he wouldn't see.

But if it upset Ed, he didn't let on. He took the small metal dog from his brother's hands to examine it closely. He smiled at Al and laughed, ruffling his younger brother's hair proudly "The hospital probably wants its spoon back, but I say we keep it."

So Al smiled. And a part of him was happy that Ed hadn't been asleep. He was glad his brother had been able to see this feat. Even if it was small, Al knew it was just another part of his recovery, another small step to returning to normalcy. He was happy, and glad that, even if it was something so small as performing beginner's alchemy, Brother was proud of him anyway.


	8. Chapter 8

**[A/N: I'm sorry I didn't update last week, guys! asdfghjk I was really busy but that's no excuse. So I bring you guys an extra long chapter to make up for it! I've been wanting to write this one for a while and I think it turned out pretty well. It was fun to do. Enjoy!]**

* * *

He heard himself groan a sort of broken noise that came with the act of regaining consciousness. It echoed and reverberated around his ears, which was odd. Alphonse blinked his eyes open to find fog swirling around the floor, and Edward, young, little Edward, hunched against the wall.

Alphonse stood up and ran immediately at the sight of his brother, weak and injured. "Brother!" he screamed, that metal echo following his voice. "What happened to you?"

Al reached out a hand to the spot where his older brother's right arm was no longer and noticed the arm was not his. _"A-and me._ What happened to _me?" _he sputtered, voice growing panicked as Al realized the extent of what trying to bring their mother back to life had cost them.

At that thought Al's head turned to the center of the transmutation circle. A grotesque, black figure lied on the floor, spitting black blood and reaching a hand out. Al gasped, eyes that were not really eyes growing wide, as the figure reached for him, coming for him, trying to kill him, and Edward was dying and Al didn't think he could feel his broken brother in his arms, let alone save his life and it had all gone so wrong so fast and—

Al's eyes shot open to reveal the hospital room ceiling which was barely visible in the darkness of the night. Gingerly, he reached a hand up and firmly pressed his fingertips to his chest. He let out a shuddered sigh of relief amidst his rough and heavy breathing as his fingers felt his heart's erratic beating underneath the thin cloth of his hospital garments.

Al shut his eyes and swallowed. "It was just a dream. It wasn't real. It's not real anymore," he murmured, trying to calm himself. His heart was still pounding and he wasn't sure his weak body could handle it. _Brother saved me. Brother brought me back. I'm human again._

But no matter what Al told himself, the dream still haunted him. Because it _wasn't_ just a dream. It was a terrible memory that Al knew would never leave him as long as he lived. Because not that long ago, being armor was his reality. Not being able to feel or sleep or breathe was how he had to live. And not being able to sleep left Alphonse plenty of time to dwell on all the negative things that had happened and could happen to the Elric brothers.

Now that sleep was finally his once again, Al didn't have to spend the nights alone, his thoughts plagued with all he had done wrong. Since getting his body back, Alphonse really hadn't thought much about the failed transmutation or all the death and hardship he had gone through. He didn't have the nights to think about all that anymore and he was much too busy with his recovery to think about anything negative during the day.

Generally, he was beginning to feel much better. Now with his and Brother's bodies restored, Al was finally ready to move on with his life without all his past mistakes weighing him down.

Which is why the dream had surprised Al. He really hadn't dreamt at all these past few days, let alone have a full-blown nightmare. He didn't know where it had come from and hoped that it wouldn't happen again.

His breathing had finally regulated and his heartbeat was back to normal. Al glanced around the hospital room, sleep no longer appealing. He found it difficult to train his eyes on any one object in the almost complete darkness.

The fourteen-year-old turned his head at the shifting sound across the room. Ed was asleep in his bed, turning on his side, and snoring like he always did. Al bit at his lower lip. He was tempted to wake his brother. Maybe Edward, who was no stranger to nightmares, could help, or at least keep him company until Al fell back to sleep.

But Alphonse wouldn't do it, he knew he wouldn't. Brother was just as busy as he was, trying to regain strength into his right arm. Al would feel bad waking him up, knowing Ed needed, and wanted, sleep just as much as Alphonse did.

Al turned his head to the ceiling with nothing else to do. He shut his eyes and began reciting formulas in his head, the way he always did when he was in armor and he was trying to calm his mind, it was the closest thing to sleep he could get. He mouthed formulas and elements and theories until the dream was gone from his mind and he finally drifted back to sleep.

* * *

The next day dragged on, the nightmare, which was actually just a memory gone even more wrong, weighed heavy in the back of Al's mind. Ed must have known something was off. He gave his brother quite a few quizzical looks throughout the day but said nothing. The uneventful day of recovery led to a night of restlessness.

Al had finally drifted off into a hesitant sleep when the nightmare began.

He was in a dark and cryptic room. The door was cracked open and a sliver of light fell onto a creature and a man, whose smile would never be forgotten by Al, as he whispered, _"I did it. I finally did it."_ And the creature, with its pained and broken voice, said, _"Big brother, let's play."_

Something shot from the shadows, black daggers and sharp teeth and magenta eyes. It took over Al's body, its slithery shadow hands so much like those in the Portal, as they grazed Al's blood seal, breaking it, destroying it and pulling Al from this world.

Al gasped. He sat up, once again in his bed. He buried his head in his hands, hissing out a sigh.

"_Get it together," _he muttered to himself, pushing his hands through his hair. He realized how badly his body was still shaking from the dream. He pulled the blanket closer to himself and tried to fight off the last bits of the nightmare as they fought to be remembered in Al's mind. The pieces were beginning to grow fuzzy but still the sinking feeling never left Al. He knew he couldn't go back to sleep now.

He drew his knees in as close to his chest as he could managed and glanced at the window, noting the sky was an intense shade of indigo, signaling that dawn wouldn't be that far off.

Once Al had calmed his mind and stopped his shaking, he laid back in bed, staring up at the ceiling and mentally recalling his usual mantra about alchemy and elements, hoping he could stay awake.

* * *

Al's feeding tube was removed that afternoon, but Alphonse was too exhausted from the lack of sleep to be as excited as knew he should have been.

He was staring into his bowl of soup—which still came in small portions but now came with a side such as bread or vegetables—twirling his spoon half-heartedly. His head swam in a fog and he blinked to stay awake. His mind was muddled and his chest still felt heavy from the night before.

_"Hello?_ Alphonse?"

Al blinked, coming out of the fog in his mind. "Huh?" He turned to Ed, who was sitting with Al, eating his own dinner.

Ed knit his eyebrows. "I said is everything alright? You've been acting kinda strange lately."

Alphonse forced a smile. "Oh. No. I'm fine, Brother." He tore off a piece of bread and bit into it, making the conscious effort to eat so Ed would believe him. "Really."

* * *

It started with a blue light that bled into violet and gave birth to a bad feeling. An unseeing eye opening up and countless black hands slithering like snakes, grabbing, tugging, taking. And the pain of be deconstructed, being ripped apart piece by piece until nothing remained. And a white face with nothing but an ill-intending smile. Edward slumped against a wall once the fog cleared, two limbs missing and blood everywhere. And a vessel of unforgiving metal, a place where no human could touch, a place where no warmth could reach. A young girl who fell victim to her father's experiment, whose life was cut short by a vengeful man who then almost succeeded in killing Brother. Men in blue walking to the front door to inform them of the deaths of the only Amestrian surgeons who remain in Ishval against orders. Tomatoes dropping to the floor and his mother collapsing with them and girl who was a successful experiment, who was killed in his own armor, her blood staining his insides, and the death of a kind man who wanted nothing more than to help those around him and a body that began rejecting and the nights that seemed to have no end and the memories began to fuse, a torrent in his unconscious mind, blurring together until they weren't even memories anymore, they were just pain and an overwhelming feeling in his chest and Al thought he might die and he woke up screaming, shooting straight up in bed.

His voice cut off as he realized it was over and he was back in his real body in the real world. He hadn't even realized he had even fallen asleep. He shouldn't have. He knew he should have tried harder to stay awake, to keep the nightmares away.

Alphonse's hands shot up to cover his face as hot tears began streaming and Al was powerless to stop them from coming. He covered his face further and curled his legs in, trying to become as small as he could manage.

But then there was a voice, and a weight on his shoulders.

"Al! Alphonse. What's wrong? What happened?"

Ed. Voice frantic and concerned and suddenly protective of his younger brother.

Al lifted his head to see his brother's face pulled tight with fear in the darkness. _"B-Brother."_ He spread his arms out and hugged his brother by the middle.

Ed released his hold on Al's bony, quivering shoulders and pulled him in tighter, his hands getting caught in Al's too-long hair as he wrapped his arms around his little brother's shoulders.

Ed sighed and Al knew in that instant that Ed understood. "It's okay, Al. I got you," he murmured in a very soothing and un-Ed-like way.

This one had been worse than those before, as if that were possible. It had taken so many of the bad things in Al's life, twisting and distorting them, blurring them together into one nightmare Al was still fighting to get out of his mind. "I-it was aw-awful," Alphonse sobbed into his brother's shoulder, hating the way his voice caught and hating that he couldn't stop it.

"I know." He rubbed a gentle hand over Al's back, over his knobby spine. He murmured, voice uncharacteristically soft and quiet, repeatedly telling his brother something Al had never been able to utter before: _it's okay._

"It was just a bad dream. It's not real anymore."

Al grabbed a fistful of the back of Edward's shirt, his small body tensing. "But it…_was_, Brother. It w-was all real f-for such a long time. I…I just can't forget it all. I'm…tired of always thinking of everything that w-went wrong. I d-don't want to be sad anymore."

Alphonse remembered once when he was still armor, when he was frustrated Ed had the fortune of being able to cry but refused to, he had told Winry that if he ever got the chance to, he would probably break down and cry over everything that had happened, just once. That time must have been now. Because no matter how much he coughed and hiccupped the tears continued to come, like he was making up for all of those years when he had to live without them.

Once he had calmed down enough to mumble out a comprehensible sentence, he asked miserably, "How do you m-make the nightmares stop?"

Edward paused, his body tensing slightly. He relaxed after a moment and sighed, "I don't know, Al." There was a silence broken only by Al's hiccups as they came less and less. "So is this what's been bothering you lately?"

Alphonse lifted his head and wiped at his eyes. He nodded his head a little, looking much younger.

Edward frowned. "How long?"

Al shrugged and avoided his brother's studying gaze. He sniffled."A few days…"

"A few days, huh?" Ed mumbled under his breath as if he was already deep in thought. "So around the time they started taking you off sleeping medicine?"

"I guess…"

Ed's frown twisted into a thoughtful pout. "Al, why didn't you tell me?"

"I…I didn't want to be a burden, Brother. I'm sorry."

Ed smiled and ruffled Al's hair. "You could never be a burden, Al."

Al grinned back playfully, eyes still teary. "Not even when we used to fight when we were younger? You used to get so mad because I always won."

"Okay. Maybe a little bit."

Alphonse laid back down, resting his head on the fluffed pillows. The tears had left him spent.

"You okay now? Need anything else?"

"No. I-I'm fine."

"Okay. Then you should get back to sleep." Edward stood to head back to his own bed. "Goodnight, A—"

"Wait." Alphonse hadn't realized he had reached over and grabbed his brother's wrist. He hadn't even realized what he'd said until Edward halted and turned back around.

"What is it?"

"I-I don't want to be alone yet. Please stay, Brother. A…at least until I fall asleep?"

Edward studied his brother's face for a moment. Al knew he must have looked worried, scared even, to his brother. He didn't realize he _was_ afraid to be alone until Ed's face softened. "'Course."

Ed sat back down on Al's cot, his back resting on the pillows, head leaning against the back wall, one leg hanging off the edge and one arm curled loosely around Alphonse. Al laid on his side, hands tucked under his pillow and he turned into his brother's warmth.

Smiling, Al closed his eyes as Ed fixed his blanket back around him. "It's been a long time since we've done this, shared a bed." He sniffled quietly.

"It shouldn't have been that long of a time," Ed said, his voice hard enough to make Al open his eyes and glance up.

"Are you ever going to stop feeling guilty about that? I told you I was right there with you, Brother. It's not just you burden to carry. And it's not too late to make up for that lost time now."

Ed turned his head, looking out at the small space between the window curtains. "Sorry, Al."

Al rested his head back down, closing his eyes once again. "I remember I always used to climb into your bed when there was a thunderstorm."

"Or when you had a bad dream even back then," Ed added, voice lighter now.

"You always hogged the blankets too."

Ed laughed at the memory and Al gave a sleepy smile.

The brothers settled into a comfortable silence and drowsiness began to set in once again. Al's mind had begun to drift, to the future, to what would happen tomorrow, or months from now, what would happen once this was all completely over and done and life began anew for the Elric brothers. And the bad dreams and nightmares stayed far at bay, long gone from Al's tired mind.

Ed must have been thinking something along the same lines. He murmured, almost too hushed to hear, "We're going to be okay, Al."

Alphonse wasn't sure if Ed had actually said it or if it was just his tired mind. But he answered back, forcing the quiet words out just before falling asleep. "I know, Brother."


	9. Chapter 9

"Don't push yourself."

"Like _you're_ one to talk, Brother."

"Edward is right, Alphonse."

Al shot the therapist a look that he hoped was subtle enough that no one would notice. Ed did however; he gave his brother a small smile but remained silent as Al's therapist continued. "These sorts of things will take time. Don't push yourself and don't get too frustrated if you can't do it."

Al was used to doctors telling him how slow this process would be. He expected no less, considering the condition his body had was in. He knew he wouldn't get frustrated; he was prepared for a long recovery.

But still, he was ready to stand and start walking again. He was so eager to finally stop spending all day every day confined to that blasted hospital bed. Once he could move on his own, maybe more adventure would find him. Or at least maybe he wouldn't be bored out of his mind so often.

Yes, Al was very eager. He was certain this zeal would propel him in his recovery, make him heal faster.

Alphonse slowly shifted his legs off the rests of his wheelchair. His feet gently touched the floor, the coolness of the smooth floor made Alphonse internally jump. Though the sense of touch had become almost second nature at this point, sudden changes in temperature or texture still shocked Al's system. But still it was nice, he had to admit, as the bottoms of his feet met the smooth tile.

"Are you ready?" asked his therapist, a kind, middle-aged man.

"Hm." Al nodded his head once firmly.

The therapist helped Al out of his wheelchair, which had transported Al from the Elrics' hospital room down to the physical therapy room. Edward stood beside the parallel bars situated in front of Alphonse, standing on his toes in case his brother needed his assistance.

Al kept his weight leaning against the older man as he stood erect, his legs not used to supporting themselves. Al placed his hands against the parallel bars, one hand gripping each bar tightly. He could already feel perspiration forming on his hands, making the smooth metal bars a bit harder to handle.

"Okay." Al's therapist gently released his hold on Alphonse and took a step away.

Al's mind couldn't comprehend fast enough what was happening as he hurtled toward the floor.

Edward caught him, however, before he did a face plant into the tile floor. "Al!"

Al's heart was pounding as he stared down at the ground. His legs were shaking from the excursion while the rest of his muscles trembled from his sudden fall. His mind was still trying to process what had happened.

He had failed. So quickly too. He hadn't been able to stand for even a single second.

"Al. You okay?" Edward placed his brother back in his chair and moved down to look into Al's face.

Alphonse blinked as everything finally began to sink in. His eyes met Ed's, then the doctor's. They glanced at the bars then settled back on the floor. "I…I'm fine, Ed."

His therapist moved in closer, a concerned look on his face. "Maybe you're not as ready as we thought, Alphonse. Maybe we should give you a bit more time to work on regaining strength in your legs first."

Ed looked up at the man. "I think he might be right, Al."

"No. I can do this," the younger Elric urged.

Ed blinked back at the sudden hardness in his brother's voice but his expression softened just as quickly. Edward knew that when it came down to it, Alphonse could be just as stubborn as him. There was no point in arguing with his sibling. "Of course you can," he said gently, not wanting to hurt Al's pride either.

Edward lifted Alphonse up from his wheelchair this time. Al placed his still slightly shaking hands back onto the parallel bars. Ed stepped back slowly but stayed near in case his brother fell.

Which is exactly what happened.

"Al…" Ed said as he helped his brother once more into his seat.

"_No._ I can do this, Brother," Al shot back, voice strong with determination and muscles already beginning to ache.

Ed sighed and held out his hand once again.

The Elric brothers spent another hour in the physical therapy room, falling and getting back up to try once more. Al had lost count of how many times he had tried to stand but without prevail before he ended up sinking from Edward's hold onto the floor, completely spent.

His hands fell to his sides, the delicate skin of his palms beginning to blister from gripping the bars again and again. His legs felt like jelly and he knew he didn't have it in him to try again. His mind was telling him not to give up, that _he needed to do this,_ but Al knew his body would not allow that.

Maybe even straining his body time after time had made his legs weaker at the moment, maybe it _would_ be best to rest and try again another day. He just didn't want to admit that.

Ed got down on haunches, one hand gently gripping one of the metal bars and the other extended out to his brother. "Let's go back to the room, Al. We can try this some other time. We've got all the time we need."

"Your brother is right, Alphonse. I believe you've had enough for today. It would be best not to strain yourself with your body's conditions." Al's therapist was off to the side, leaning against the opposite bar. He had tried to help Al as much as he could, but eventually began backing off as Al tended to accept help from his brother and the brothers began ignoring the therapist's help. He could tell there was a special bond between the two and he didn't want to get in between it.

"Okay," Al answered quietly. His lips pouted as he tried to hold back tears that were building with frustration as Edward picked him up for the last time.

* * *

"You know, Al, it's okay that you couldn't do it on the first try."

"Can we please not talk about it right now?" Al turned away, burying his face deeper into his pillow.

"Right. Yeah. Sorry." He heard Ed shift in his own bed. "Goodnight."

Al grunted in return, not wanting to talk lest all the frustration that had built up throughout the day might come out.

To be honest, Al was still in shock that he hadn't been able to stand on his own, not even once today. But as he thought about it more, he realized he shouldn't have been that surprised.

The whole situation reminded him of his first few months in the armor. Al had had to relearn everything once again. It was months before he could hold almost anything without breaking it. Al had felt so useless for much of that time. He couldn't help Brother at all for fear of hurting the injured boy and walking had also been difficult with not being able to feel the ground or his own footsteps.

When Winry wasn't helping Granny or taking care of Ed, she was by Al's side, helping him relearn even the simplest actions. The memories were bittersweet. Learning how to do such simple tasks once again was as frustrating as it was now, but Winry was always his rock. She was gentle with her approach and believed in Alphonse wholeheartedly with everything he tried.

He hadn't realized until now how much he missed her and how much he missed just being home. Al felt a single tear slide over the bridge of his nose and fall onto his pillow. He just wanted to go home. He wanted this recovery to be done and over with. He cried silently for a moment, finally letting all the pent up stress of the day leave before eventually falling to sleep.

* * *

Al awoke, eyes snapping open to reveal his room still cloaked in the darkness of night. The last bits of a nightmare were dissipating from his drowsy mind. Al's hands lifted up to massage his temples as he rolled onto his back.

He let out a long sigh.

Sure, the nightmares still came—Al wasn't sure they would ever go away completely—but they were coming fewer and farther in between as time passed. Tonight was definitely a night he could have done without them.

Alphonse knew he wouldn't be getting back to sleep anytime soon. He sat up in bed, growing more frustrated by the second. Frustrated at himself or just the whole situation, he wasn't sure. But he knew needed to do something about it. He wasn't about to sit idle when there was so much he needed to conquer.

_"Brother."_

"Mrrrph," Ed muttered into his pillow. He turned his head and glanced up. "What is it, Al?"

"Will you take me to the physical therapy room?"

Ed lifted his head from the pillow with a sigh. "Al, do you know what time it is?"

"To be honest, I don't really care."

Ed flopped back down onto his mattress heavily. He sighed into his pillow. Al watched his brother for a moment until Ed finally agreed.

* * *

Sneaking down to the physical therapy room proved to be difficult in a hospital that never seemed to sleep but the Elrics somehow succeeded in not getting caught. Once there Ed stopped wheeling Al and he glanced down at his little brother.

"Al, we don't need to do this."

"Yes. We do."

Ed sighed and rubbed the sleep from his eye as he pushed Al to his spot before, in front of the parallel bars. "Okay." He stood between the bars and held his brother up.

This time it would be different, Alphonse assured himself. He _would_ do this. "Okay," he echoed.

Edward let go. Al felt his knees buckle, standing no longer than any of the times before. Ed, aware of what would happen, caught Alphonse before he had time to fall.

_"Dammit,"_ Al muttered.

"Just give it a rest already, Al," Ed said, helping him back into his chair. Ed stood back up and leaned a hip against one of the bars.

_"No."_

"Jeez. There's no reason you need to strain yourself this much. You're gonna hurt yourself."

"You can go back to the room if you want, Brother," Al suggested, the frustration already visible in his voice.

"Then who would keep your scrawny butt from falling onto the floor every time?"

"It's not _my_ fault I'm so scrawny."

Ed's shoulders lost their tension and relaxed. He sighed. "Look, Al, you're gonna get hurt if you keep pushing yourself."

"What would you know, Brother? I watched you cough up your own blood from straining yourself so much. How many times did I watch you get sick during your automail surgery from pushing yourself so hard? But you did it. You gave yourself a year and you did it. You endured pain that supposedly makes grown men cry_. _In that year you went through so much and I was just useless. I was learning things I should've already known how to do. And while I was learning how to hold a cup or walk properly or sit without breaking furniture you went on to become the youngest state alchemist in history. You were the Fullmetal Alchemist and I…I can't even do _this simple thing."_

The room fell into silence then Ed's face suddenly broke into a large smile. His suddenly happy disposition seemed out of place with the tense feeling still in the air. "Oh really?" he chimed.

Alphonse thought he felt his heart skip a beat. His entire body froze but his eyes eventually traveled down. His hands were gripping the bars. His knuckles were white from his tight grip and shook with excursion as did the rest of his body. But he was doing it. He was finally standing.

Al let out a chocked gasp of surprise and shakily sank to the floor. He hadn't even consciously tried to stand. He guessed all he needed was a pushed from Ed.

"I did it," he whispered, eyes wide.

Edward knelt down in front of his brother. If he didn't know Ed better, Al could've sworn his brother's eyes were growing moist. "Yeah, you did it." He embraced Al with a sudden hug.

The action was so unlike Ed that is took Al by surprised but he quickly returned the gesture, burying his face in his brother's shoulder. "I did it. I actually did it," he murmured, heart swelling with pride.

"See, you're not useless. You never were, Al. It took me months to learn how to walk. You did it in a day," Ed laughed.

Al joined in with his brother. He knew the situations were very different but he didn't care. His heart was too full of pride. He smiled and cried and laughed with Ed, knowing that one small step was a lot bigger than it seemed.

* * *

**[A/N: asdfghjkl sorry it's a few days late. I was out of town and I just recently go back so I couldn't upload it on Friday. But my schedule has cleared up a lot more now that April's over so hopefully that won't happen again! *falls at your feet* Please forgive me for my lack of punctuality two weeks in a row**


	10. Chapter 10

The Elric brothers moved hospital rooms not long after Alphonse's condition was deemed stable enough to be taken out of the ICU. After the move, a flow of visitors came in. Mostly military personnel, people that had helped on the Promsied Day and many others that had aided the brothers during their travels. They all came and wished Al well. With the new influx of visitors and so many well-wishes, Al was in higher spirits than he'd been in a while even if he was still stuck in a boring hospital bed.

There were two people that didn't come in with the wave of other visitors. Al had been anticipating their arrival however with all they'd been through on the Promised Day he grew more and more doubtful that they would show. They had their own recoveries to attend to.

But they did come eventually, entering the brother's hospital room on a lazy afternoon.

"Sorry it took so long for us to come and visit," Mustang said upon entering the room.

Al smiled at his new guests and Ed rolled his eyes.

"We were just released ourselves not too long ago," Hawkeye added at the colonel's side. "How have you two been?"

"Been busy. It's mostly Al we've got to work on now. And I've got to get some strength back into my arm too." Ed lifted his right arm which was blatantly thinner than his left.

The lieutenant chuckled. "And it looks like you're doing well, Alphonse." She reached over and gently hugged the thin boy. "It's good to see you boys are recovering nicely."

"You too, Lieutenant." Al glanced up at the lieutenant's neck. Last time he had seen her, she was being rushed to the campaign hospital to have her injury treated properly. She seemed to be fine now, though a small bandage still remained.

Mustang extended his hand next. With a genuine smile he looked down at Al, and Alphonse realized this was the first time the colonel was seeing him in the flesh, albeit when he had seen photos of younger Alphonse when he had gone to their house in Resembool, since he had lost his eyesight before Al had gotten his body back. "It's good to finally see you, Alphonse."

Al reached out and shook the colonel's hand, aware that he still hadn't regained enough strength to give a firm handshake. He hoped it wasn't too obvious.

"Thank you, Colonel."

"It's Brigadier General now."

"Oh." Alphonse realized he must have been promoted for his work during the Promised Day. "Congratulations, Col—er, Brigadier General."

Ed lowered his voice. "So you're that much closer to becoming fuhrer, huh?"

Mustang turned to the older Elric. "That much closer to getting back the money you own me," he muttered.

"Oh yeah. How much was that again, 500 cens?"

"It was 520 cens. You know that. Don't be stingy, Fullmetal." His voice clipped at the end, realizing the nickname he had used. The brigadier general sighed slowly. "So you really did lose your alchemy? It's a damn shame. No matter how cocky you were about it, you were good at what you did."

Edward quieted a moment before changing the subject. "So you got your eyesight back. How'd you do it? You didn't use a—"

"Philosopher's Stone," Mustang completed. "I knew you wouldn't approve of it. But I've still got my ambitions. And I plan on changing this country for the better. It was for the best, Fullmetal."

Al wondered if Mustang would continue to call Edward by his codename; Al figured he would. He couldn't remember the last time Mustang had called Edward by his actual name when speaking directly to him. Alphonse also had a sinking suspicious that his brother would continue to call Mustang "Colonel", regardless of the brigadier general's protests. Some habits died hard and both men were as stubborn as they came.

"So what are you going to do next?" Mustang inquired. "Thinking of staying in the military just as a soldier?"

Ed put his hands in his pockets and leaned casually against the wall. "Nope. I'm done with that. You know I just joined the military to get our bodies back and now that that's through, I don't want anything to do with the government. Especially not after all that happened."

"Right," Al spoke up. "We're going back home once they release me from the hospital. After that I suppose it'll be time to start our lives again."

Mustang nodded and gave a small, knowing smile. "I figured as much."

"Do you have any idea what you want to do, Alphonse?" Lieutenant Hawkeye asked, finally speaking up at Mustang's side.

Alphonse nodded once. "I want to learn more about Alkahestry. I want to be able to help people that have been hurt by alchemy. And stop tragedies like ours from ever happening again."

The lieutenant smiled warmly. "It sounds like you've got it all figured out."

Al nodded again, smiling at the lieutenant's kind nature.

"I wonder how our companions from Xing are faring," Mustang mused. "If they made it back across the desert safely yet."

"We haven't heard from them," Al answered. Honestly, he had been thinking about them often. He hoped Ling and Lan Fan and May were safe. He wished he had some way of contacting them. For all he knew, they could still be trying to cross the rough desert land that separated their country from Amestris. Besides, if he wanted to send a letter to them, per se, to ask about their well-beings, he knew it could take weeks to reach them if sent by boat or train, which were the only ways of transportation to and from Xing. Additionally, relations between the two countries weren't the best, especially now with the state Amestris was in. Al hoped Fuhrer Grumman might help better the relationship between the two countries after all the help the people of Xing gave to Amestris during the Day of Reckoning, but for now Al couldn't even be sure a letter would even make it to his foreign friends if he ever tried to send one.

"Well," Mustang said with an upbeat tone, "I'm sure we'll be hearing about them soon if Ling Yao was able to bring the Philosopher's Stone to the emperor. From what I hear, his health has not been getting better and a new emperor will be needed soon."

"Maybe then Xing and Amestris can become allies," Al said hopefully, secretly hoping that would give him a better opportunity to travel to Xing and learn from May.

"Perhaps."

Ed walked over to his brother's side and leaned against his bed. "I'd say we've got a long ways to go before that happens. Hopefully by then you'll be back to normal, huh?" He smiled at his brother then looked up at their guests. "Speaking of which, we have a physical therapy lesson in a bit, so if you guys don't mind…"

"Of course," Brigadier General Mustang nodded firmly. He held out a hand. "Always a pleasure, Fullmetal," he said, his tone slightly sarcastic, but Al knew he had enjoyed visiting the brothers, especially after all that had happened on and after the Promised Day.

Ed shook his former superior's hand, acting as if it was the last thing he wanted to do.

Mustang ignored Edward's behavior and shook Al's hand once more, telling him to get well soon.

Hawkeye gave the boys a smile and wave goodbye. "We'll be seeing you," she said before she left, following behind Mustang like she always did.

Al wondered if they really _would_ be seeing the brigadier general and his lieutenant any time soon, even with the state the government was in right now. And since Ed was no longer a state alchemist, there really was no reason they would be seeing them again. It would be weird, the brothers had spent years seeing Mustang and Hawkeye so often, Al wasn't sure how it would be without the military personnel in his life. But he figured he would see them again eventually. Old habits always _did_ have a habit of dying hard.

* * *

**[A/N: Happy 503 to my fellow Edwin shippers :)]**

** Harryswoman: all is forgiven ;) Internet problems are literally the worst**

** Zilsepam: thank you so much for the many great reviews, I really appreciate your input!**

** everyone else that has reviewed: thank you so much! I love reading your comments, and y'all are one of the main reasons I love writing this story. Thank you to all of you guys! And if you have any suggestions or something you want to see in the story, leave it in a review, I'll do my best to do what I can!  
**


	11. Chapter 11

The weeks began to fly by. Though the recovery seemed tedious—the same workout routines day after day, the same familiar faces of doctors and nurses and the occasional long-term patient, the same tasteless foods served in varying small portions—Al had to admit there was a sense of familiarity to it.

It was difficult to believe that not too long ago his life consisted of running from place to place, chasing after a legend, fighting homunculi and having a hand in saving the country. The white walls, the pungent smell of medicine and the dull days of the hospital had a tendency of blocking those grandiose memories from Al's mind, and kept him focused on the _here_ and _now._

But, he thought pleasantly to himself, his lips forming a small smile that was only noticeable to himself, here and now wasn't half bad. It was wonderful actually.

A breeze blew in, ruffling Alphonse's ponytail and lifting his flimsy bangs from his thin face. Al took a moment to close his eyes and let his other sense take over. The smell of the surrounding trees wafted in with the breeze. Their fallen pink pedals had been visible all across the pathways and stuck in the crevices where cobblestone met grass.

His hair tickled his cheek as they it fell back into place once the wind died down. His cotton hospital clothes were soft against his delicate skin, and the plastic hospital bracelet scratched its edges against his wrist. His lips were slightly chapped as he drew them in. His shoes gently scraped the walkway, and Al knew his body was going through a long overdue growth spurt.

His smile grew larger as he realized at the rate he was growing, Ed's worst fear would be coming true: his younger brother would be taller than him, if only by an inch or two.

Yes, things were definitely changing for Alphonse. After so many years in such an idle state, he felt this time in the hospital was a sort of metamorphosis and he would emerge from this experience as the young man he was always supposed to grow to be.

It had already been almost six weeks since Al had gotten his body back. Nearly six weeks of therapy and rationed meals, of overly friendly nurses and baffled doctors, sicknesses that his weak immune system fought against, and warm visitors and get-well-soon presents that made Al's time here a little more endurable.

Things were progressing. Many of the doctors the brothers had consulted with said Alphonse was recovering at an incredible rate. Though there was still much to do. He would still have much to do even once he was released from the hospital, Al conceded, brushing his biceps against the sides of his ribcage, feeling that his ribs were slowly, _slowly, _becoming less evident.

Al's thumb slid over the object in his hand, feeling the rough parchment against his skin, knowing it traveled thousands of miles to reach him.

The letter had arrived earlier than afternoon. Alphonse was spending his time between lunch and physical therapy relaxing with Edward in their room when a woman came in, announcing that Al had received mail.

"I what?" Al had asked, perking up. He had no idea he could even receive mail while staying at the hospital and had even less of an idea of who would send him something.

It became evident when the woman handed the envelope to him. The parchment, even of the envelope, was yellow and thick. His name along with the hospital's address had been painstakingly written on the back. The letters were jagged and uneven, reminding Al of Ed's first few months with automail, when he had had to relearn how to write with his left hand; his handwriting had looked like that of a toddler's, and still did now.

Ed peered over Al's shoulder, his hands leaning against the mattress. "Who's it from?"

"May," he answered, voice quiet as he dragged a finger under the envelope's seal, ripping the paper package open.

Both brothers looked with curiosity as Al produced a photo and a folded-up piece of paper.

"Well, would you look at that," Ed chuckled, taking the photo from Al's hands. "That idiot prince finally made it to emperor."

Al craned his neck. "Let me see."

The brothers looked at the photo together, their Xingese friend looking much more mature than before in his maroon and gold and purple robes. His hair was pushed back to reveal a serious, imperial expression on his face. He sat in a room with the same color scheme, presumably on a throne.

They shared a laugh once they noticed Lan Fan sitting almost hidden behind Ling.

Al glanced up. "We'll have to keep this. Tell Granny to put it on the board back home."

Ed nodded. "Now open the letter."

Al felt his cheeks tint red. He looked away, down at the letter in his hands. "I'd rather look at it by myself." Alphonse looked up when there was no reply and felt the blush on his cheeks deepen. "What?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious.

Ed's smile widen.

"Don't give me that look."

He raised his eyebrows.

"_Brother,"_ he pleaded.

Ed laughed and ruffled his brother's hair. "I'm just kidding, Al."

* * *

That was how Al had ended up in the courtyard, away from his brother's prying eye. He had walked here almost complete by himself, using the two braces that now sat beside him on the bench. It was a small feat since their room was not far, Ed had kept a steady hand on his brother the entire time, and they had walked at a slow pace, but Al would not let that deter him from his good mood.

He slid his thumb under the fold of the letter and opened it up. The thick parchment creaked after being folded in place for so long. The paper was filled with lines of the same messy, black handwriting.

Al felt a flutter in his chest, wondering how long it had taken May to write this in Amestrian when her first language was Xingese.

His eyes began scanning the messy scribble.

_Dear Alphonse,_

He noted the heart next to his name. Even the white walls of the hospital could not block out the memory of May Chang and her complete infatuation with the fourteen-year-old Amestrian.

_I hope you are recovering well and I hope your brother isn't being too much trouble. I wish I had gotten to see you more after you had gotten your body back. There were so many things I wanted to say to you but I suppose we were both very busy afterward. I'm not sure I will ever get to see you again but I very much hope so. I suppose the relations between Xing and Amestris will have to improve before that happens. The desert is also not something to be taken lightly—you can trust me on this one. Ling is working on bettering the connection between our countries though. So one day maybe you really can come and learn Alkahestry from me. That would be wonderful._

_Speaking of Ling, I am now supposed to refer to him as "His Imperial Majesty." I usually don't however if there is nobody of importance around to hear it. Ling and I have been spending a lot more time together since returning to our country, which has been great for the Chang clan, along with all the other clans. He really is keeping his word, Alphonse. I have a feeling it's going to be a wonderful time to live in Xing. Many of the Elders were hesitant at first because of Ling's age, but he has already proven himself greatly to the entire country. We've been getting along much better since as well. I no longer feel the urge to fight him. (Okay, maybe a little. Only when he gets on my nerves. Which is a lot—you know Ling.)_

_I hope you're doing well, Al. I wish I could have given you something more than a letter and my regards, but I would love to hear back from you. Ling has been letting me stay in the royal palace since our return. He says I'm important since not only am I the seventeenth daughter, but also for my help in the Promised Day. He would like my input when making decisions that concern Amestris considering I was there with him. I've enclosed where you can send a letter if you chose, once your body has completely healed. It will be a wonderful way to talk to you until "His Imperial Majesty" improves international connections._

_Please, Al. Nothing exciting ever goes on in this place besides boring meetings with the Elders and banquets to celebrate Ling's greatness._

_Get well soon,_

_May Chang_

Al, realizing he was smiling, traced his fingers over her signature and a small ink splotch that looked conspicuously like a tiny panda paw print, pondering what he would write in his own letter and wondering if imperial meetings were more boring than being stuck in a stuffy hospital room.


	12. Chapter 12

A rough jostling, like hands pressing up and down against the mattress, awoke Al. It would have startled him had it not been accompanied by his brother's jovial voice. "Al, get up! Al, it's time to get up! Come on!"

Al reached a thin arm out of the covers and waved at the source of the disturbance. "Stop, Brother. I'm trying to sleep."

"Come on, Al, you've been sleeping the morning away! I can't wait any longer."

Al peeked up over the covers, pushing his bangs out of his face as he glanced up to see what all the fuss was about.

Ed stood over his bed, a mischievous grin on his face.

"What now, Ed?"

"Don't you know what day it is?"

Al shut his eyes and sank into bed, trying to think. He rubbed at his eye with the heel of his hand; his other popped open and looked up to Ed as the answered dawned on him. "Oh. Yeah," he responded sleepily, but was growing more interested. The answer became obvious when he noticed the object in Ed's hand.

"So get up! Aren't you excited?"

Al groaned but was secretly happy that Ed not only remembered but seemed excited. Al pulled the blanket back over his head, trying to catch the last wisps of sleep before he was completely awake. "Can't it wait, Brother?"

"Come on, Al, it's not every day my baby brother turns fifteen." Al heard his brother sigh, though it was muffled by the blanket still covering his head. "Wow, fifteen. You're getting old, Al. You're gonna catch up to me soon."

"I'm already catching up to you in height," Al muttered into his pillow.

There was a slight pause, quick enough for, say, the drop of a hat, before Ed loudly sputtered out, "Yeah, well, you're growing at a freakishly alarming rate! You're gonna be a giant, I swear, it's not fair..." And then he was off on one of his famous short tangents.

Al sat up, the blanket falling off his head. He sighed through his nose. "Okay, Ed." He looked down at his brother's hands, which still held a present. "You know you didn't have to get me anything. We never get each other gifts."

To be honest, they never even celebrated their birthdays. When they were young, their mother used to go all. After she died, it was more difficult for the brothers to find it within themselves to celebrate; birthdays became small occasions with the Rockbells and maybe a little bit of cake. And after the failed transmutation, they became nothing more than a reminder that it had been another year and they were still stuck in armor, still fitted with automail, still stuck on their tireless journey.

Al pursed his lips. So why suddenly make a big deal now?

Ed paused his rant and looked at his brother, free hand rubbing against his temple. "Yeah, I know." He perked up. "But now we've got your body back, things are finally looking up. What's not to celebrate?"

It was true. Things were finally getting better. Might as well enjoy it without question, Al thought with a slight shrug.

"So here." Ed held out the wrapped box. He looked down. "It's not much, but I thought..."

"Thank you, Brother."

Ed looked up. "You haven't even opened it yet. How can you know you like it?"

Al smiled. "It's a present from my brother, specifically with me in mind. How could I not?"

Ed smiled.

Al looked down at the package in his lap. It had been ages since he had received a gift—he told himself polishing oil from Winry didn't count. He didn't know exactly what to do, or how to react. Unsure, and a bit self-conscious since he knew Ed was watching, Al grasped the edge of the ribbon and pulled. The bow came undone and fell from the wrapping.

"When did you even get this?" Al glanced up.

"You sleep a lot more than you realize," Ed answered with a smile.

The comment made Al roll his eyes with feigned annoyance. He _did_ sleep a lot, but Ed was one to talk. The two brothers could sleep the entire day away if they had the chance; though Ed seemed to be sleeping noticeably less since his brother had returned from the Gate.

Alphonse pulled off the box's top to reveal a folded red fabric. "Clothes?" he asked, pulling the shirt from the package. It was long-sleeved and deep red; Ed's gaudy styled showed through.

"I—well, yeah." Ed rubbed the back of his neck. "It's not a lot but I figured since you don't have any…"

"You're right." Al said, too preoccupied pulling out a pair of pants to notice Ed's embarrassed disposition. "Though I think any clothes still might be a bit big on me."

"Are you kidding? Al, you've already gained almost thirty pounds."

Al looked up from his gift. "I have?" If that was true, Al figured his growth spurt might have made the weight less noticeable, because every time he looked in the mirror, he still saw the emaciated body he had when he had been pulled from the Portal.

"Yeah. Lucky for that. You had me scared for a while there." Then Ed gave his signature smile that was so rare but genuine it made Al look down.

He had been scared himself during that first week or so. His thumb traced over the fabric of his new shirt. It was soft and comforting; Al's fingers hypnotically ran against the material.

It dawned on him that this was _his. _ It was his shirt now. After so many years, he would finally get to wear clothes again. He could choose what to wear and how he looked because he had a face and a body, and now he had clothes.

It wasn't something Al had thought about much when in armor. There had been more important things to think about than clothing that he couldn't wear, and all his childhood clothes had been burned when the Elrics' house had been set ablaze, so there was no reminder for Al that he didn't have any of his own.

But now things were different. This shirt and pants and even the simple shoes that were tucked into the bottom of the box were _his_, and no one else's. His to wear, and to feel comfortable in, and to feel human in once again.

He hadn't realized how much he had missed clothes, or how much Edward's present had meant, until Al felt pinpricks of tears in his eyes.

"Do you like it?" Ed asked, breaking into his thoughts.

Al looked up, at a loss of words. "Brother, I—"

There was a knock at the door.

Al felt the tears begin to dissipate at the distraction. "You didn't tell anyone else, did you?"

The look on Ed's face showed he was just as confused as his brother. "'Course not. I didn't think you'd want to make a big deal out of it. Hang on." Ed stood and walked to the door. As soon as he turned the knob, the door kicked in and Ed flew back, skidding across the smooth linoleum floors.

"Brother!" Al threw his blankets back. But the familiar sound of sandals smacking against the floor made him stop and turn toward the door.

Ed sputtered before regaining his senses and yelling from the floor, "Teacher! What was that for?"

Izumi Curtis stepped firmly into the room, her husband in toe. "You've obviously been slacking on your training these past six weeks. And just when you got your arm back too."

Ed rubbed at the back of his head. "I was kind of busy. But what are you still doing here in Central? I thought you would have gone back to Dublith by now."

"We figured since we were here in Central we would stay and relax for a while. Do you honestly think I would have left without saying goodbye, Ed?" Izumi's penetrating gaze turned to Alphonse. "And you."

Al yelped and pulled the blanket up to his face, quivering.

"Don't you _ever_ do anything that reckless again!"

Al's hands were trembling as he pulled the blanket down enough to speak. "Y-yes, ma'am." Al figured he'd get chewed out eventually for sacrificing himself on the Promised Day. Everyone, Teacher included, had been too happy once he had gotten his body back to even think about the dangerous decision he had made, but over the past few weeks the initial shock and happiness had faded. Alphonse mentally braced himself, ready for the lecture he was sure he was about to receive.

Izumi sighed and walked up to him. "You fool." She reached down and gently hugged her former pupil. "Happy birthday."

"Uh." Alphonse couldn't find a response for the unexpected display of affection his teacher showed. Still a bit surprised she chose not to verbally abuse him, he gently returned the gesture. "You remembered?"

Izumi released her hold. "Of _course _I remembered. You two lived with me for half a year. How could I forget?" Her tone was harsh but the meaning behind it was kind. By this time Edward had stood and joined his brother at his bedside. Izumi turned to her husband standing silently at the side and continued. "Sig and I brought you some food. I'm sure you're tired of eating what this hospital calls food."

"You look like you could use a good meal," Sig added.

Alphonse quietly agreed with a chuckle.

"Though it's too bad that we have to spend the day in this drab room," Izumi said.

"We could always go to the courtyard," Alphonse suggested, yearning to breathe the fresh air and feel the breeze on his skin.

The others agreed; Sig and Izumi headed out to find a spot and set up their lunch.

Once the two had left, Ed turned back to his brother. "Do you need help walking there?"

"No, I'm fine, Brother." Al took his new shirt that was still resting on his mattress and slipped it on, not caring that he was still dressed in his hospital garments. His movements were still jerky, but he was able to get it on and, as Ed had predicted, it fit him perfectly. Al slowly stood, using his braces to help himself up, but nonetheless he did it on his own. "Now, come on," he said. "I'm sure they're waiting for us."

"Right," Ed agreed, letting his brother walk in front of him.

It wasn't how Al had expected for this day to turn out, but he knew that definitely wasn't a bad thing. Today, for a change, was a day to celebrate all the good things. Over the past few years, he Alphonse had grown less and less fond of birthdays. But, he thought, maybe his family and their kind gestures just might be able to change that.

* * *

**[A/N: I ended up getting really sick about halfway through this week so it really wasn't in me to write this week, so I honestly don't really like how this came out, but I still tried to do what I could! So I hope you guys still liked it!**

**Okay, so, from the start I knew this story would only have about 15 or 16 chapters (since that was about how many ideas I had in my head) so it's gonna be ending fairly soon. It was my first fanfic so I really didn't know how long to make it or if anyone would read it anyway, but now I'm getting sad that it's reaching its end. I really enjoy writing this, and I thank you all so much for being so enthusiastic about it. But I've had the whole story mapped out from the start so there isn't much room to add more at this point. It's really making me sad, okay, guys, and it hasn't even ended yet!**

**If you're sad like me, on the bright side I do have an idea for another similar story, a prequel of sorts? But I'll talk more about that when I've thought more about it.]**


	13. Chapter 13

Alphonse couldn't believe the relief he felt that morning during his latest doctor visit, when he had been told wouldn't need to stay in the hospital for much longer.

"Just a few more days to tie up loose ends and make sure you're completely better and ready to go," his doctor said.

Al smiled and thanked the man. It was wonderful news; Al didn't expect to be this excited to hear those words. He had awoken not much earlier, a headache beginning to buzz inside his skull which Al accounted to sleeping at an odd angle or the uncomfortable hospital bed or maybe even oversleeping, but hearing this news had made him forget that.

After the doctor had left, Al turned to Ed. His brother looked just as relived as Al felt. He understood that; Ed was never one to enjoy just sitting around in one place for too long; he enjoyed the adventures that came with traveling and could do without the restlessness that came with being still.

"So what are we gonna do first when we get out of this place?"

"Let's go home."

Ed smiled. "Right."

* * *

The day progressed. The good news was slowly overshadowed as Al's headache grew worse and was soon accompanied by bouts of coughing.

It was during dinner after a sudden and rather violent fit that Ed moved closer to his brother, a look of concern on his face. "You okay?"

"I-I'm fine," Al choked, the tickle in the back of his throat making it difficult to get the words out.

Ed raised an eyebrow. "You sure you're feeling alright?"

"I'm fine, Brother," Al said, trying not to let annoyance creep into his voice. He reached for a glass of water. After taking a large swig he placed the glass against his cheek for just a moment, enjoying the cool sensation against his warm cheek.

Ed gave him another odd look. When Al gave him a small smile, Ed shrugged it off with a grunt of "Stop acting so weird."

By the end of the day the heat on Al's cheeks had spread throughout his body and turned onto a full-on fever. It drove out any suspicion Al had from his mind. He had been thinking—hoping—that the sickness he had been feeling all day had been allergies, maybe since his body wasn't used to such things like pollen and dust, but it was clear now that it was much worse.

He hoped whatever it was, that it wasn't serious. Al was also glad that the lights were all out by now and Ed seemed to be asleep by now so he couldn't see the paleness of Al's tone or the sheen of sweat coating his forehead.

Alphonse turned, trying to find a comfortable position that lessened the pressure throbbing in his temples. Maybe things would be better in the morning. Al was ready to leave this place; he wasn't about to let some illness keep him stuck here any longer.

* * *

Alphonse awoke not much later in a sweat, his clothes and hair were stuck to his damp skin, and his blanket was tangled hopelessly around his legs. The coughing came back with a vengeance, making it difficult for Al to catch his breath. His heart was pounding already from a vivid and distorted nightmare he had been having and the sudden coughing wasn't helping calm himself down.

Al wasn't sure what had awoken him: the impending bout of coughs or the terror of his latest nightmare that he could no longer remember now that he was conscious but still gave him a bad feeling nonetheless.

The coughing continued, ripping Al's throat raw. He felt himself gag and he panicked but the urge quickly passed.

Between the sputters, Alphonse heard his name. He heard the creak of a bed and then the pat and clank of Edward's footsteps approaching. "Al!" His voice was nearer now and more concerned.

Alphonse felt his brother's hand's on his shoulders, pulling him into the sitting position. Tears squeezed from Al's eyes as he struggled to regain his composure as the worst of the coughs subsided.

Ed's hold never left his brother's shoulders. He sat down on the edge of Al's mattress and looked away with a grim look on his face as Alphonse finally caught his breath. Al felt himself fall back down onto his pillows, his mind disoriented and his throat burning. His whole being ached.

"It hurts to breathe, Brother," Al wheezed. His eyes were closed but he could feel Ed look at him.

"You have to try, Al, come on. I know you can."

Al's eyes fluttered open. And when he saw the worried expression on his brother's face it was almost like they were back at square one, as if all these weeks of progression had never happened, and Al was confined back a bed and Ed sat on the edge of his seat, and they were both secretly wondering, but never quite voicing the fear aloud, if Alphonse would make it through.

No, Al thought in his muddled mind. No. He had worked too hard and for too long. Ed had done so much for him, Al wasn't about to go off and die on him now. His brother was known for being the headstrong one of the two, but Al could be just as stubborn; he wasn't going to let some silly illness take him after all he had gone through.

It was just a little sickness, nothing more than a cold his body was going into overdrive to fight since it had been so long since Alphonse had gotten sick and he was still not back to normal health. He had gone through much worse than this.

But that still didn't distract from the present. It didn't pull him away from the rattling in his chest or the burning fever on his face or the struggling rise and fall of his chest as he labored for each breath that made any thought of a healthy future seem like an intangible dream.

"What happened to you, Al?" Ed murmured, leaning down closer to examine his brother. "You were fine today." He bit at his lip and Al wondered what thoughts were going through Ed's mind now.

"I-I don't know," Al croaked.

Ed stood suddenly. "I should get a doctor."

"No." Al latched onto his brother's arm. "Please, Ed. Just stay. I'm, I'm fine."

"No you're not, Al."

"I'm okay," he forced out. "Just stay here."

Ed grimaced but hesitantly agreed, sitting down in the chair he had spent those first few days occupying. "Okay. I'll stay right here…" He lightly touched his fingers to Al's shoulder before quickly pulling away. "Al you're burning up," Ed said, placing the back of his hand to his brother's forehead. He began to stand after a moment and headed for the bathroom.

"Brother?" Al mumbled through dry lips. It was a struggle to stay conscious and lucid.

Edward returned after a moment, a folded hand towel in his hands. With a ghost of a smile on his lips and murmured, "This takes me back." He pushed away the hair stuck to Al's forehead and placed the cold cloth against his skin.

The sudden chill was a relief. Al's eyes opened as he realized what Ed had meant. Alphonse had spent so many nights doing the same for Ed after his automail surgery. For a while it had been Granny or Winry that would look after him through the night but after a while they allowed Alphonse to do it.

Fevers were a normal result of automail surgery while the body got used to its new metal limps, and Al had grown accustomed over that one year of placing cold and wet clothes on his brother's sleeping head when the fever grew too much.

Al realized if there was anyone that should be with him right now, it should be Ed. Ed was the one that had gone through a year of rehabilitation that made Al's seem like nothing. He had grown accustom to all sorts of aches and fevers and illnesses over that year, and he knew how to accommodate them because he had survived through them all.

It was then, in the middle of the night that and with a fever-addled mind that Al was overcome with how grateful he was to have Ed as his brother. This boy that had gone through so much with Al, who gave up his right arm for him then stayed alongside him on the journey to get it back. Who never once left his side and never once doubted him. Those years the two spent trying to get their bodies back were the most difficult Al had ever experienced, but a part of him was sad they had come to an end. He knew things would change once he got this body back, he knew he should, and was, happy about that, but a part of him still wondered how much things would change.

Al's head fell to the side, though he was careful to not move the cloth from his face, and he looked at Ed, his fingers laced under his chin and a look of concern and yet distance was set across his face. "Ed?" he rasped.

Ed blinked and his eyes suddenly focused and fell on his brother. "What is it?"

"Do you ever think about…the future?"

Ed blinked, taken aback by the random question. "Stop thinking. Just try to get some rest, okay?"

"I'm fine." _For now._

Ed scooted himself closer to the bed and rested his cheek against Al's mattress. Alphonse knew exhaustion was catching up to his brother, but he seemed to be fighting it off for the moment. "I've thought about it," Ed eventually sighed, "Now that I've had some time to."

"What do you think?"

"I have no clue what's going to happen." Ed sat up. "Why? What do you think?"

Al shrugged and let his chin fall. "I don't know..."

"You've got that whole book full of things to do. I think that'll keep you busy for a while."

"Yeah but...but what if I never get to do all those things?"

Ed rest his head back down, the crown of his head bumping against Al's shoulder. "I'll help you. I'll make sure you get them all done. So you don't have to worry about that."

Al bit at his lip. "And what about after that?"

Ed craned his neck up. "What do you mean?"

Al took a moment to gather his thoughts within his muddled mind. "I just, I spent so much time thinking about getting my body back, I never really thought about what it would be like once I did get it back."

"You can do whatever you want now. You've got your body back, Amestris isn't threatened anymore, things are going good. So do what you want now that you can."

Alphonse paused and took in his brother's words. "What do you want to do?"

"Hm?"

"Winry's been waiting for you to return, Brother."

"She's waiting for you too, Al," Ed replied, not quite understanding what Alphonse was getting at.

"That's not what I meant."

"Oh." There was a slight paused before Ed just muttered, "I-I know."

Al knew under normal circumstance a blush and a defensive retort would have ensued but Ed remained quiet, contemplating. Besides, it was just Al, and the night seemed too serious for anything but the honest truth. In the end, Edward said, "I've been waiting for her too." Ed's eyelids slowly closed when Alphonse didn't answer.

After a moment Al told his brother, "Go back to bed, Ed. I don't think I'm going to be able to sleep tonight but that doesn't mean you shouldn't."

"Don't be stupid, Al," he answered, resting his head back down near Al's. "Besides, I still owe you for all those nights you stayed awake with me."

That hadn't been Al's choice. But he understood what Ed meant. He couldn't have slept even if he had wanted to, but he chose to spend that time next to Ed whenever Ed needed his brother. "I think we're even when it comes to that, Brother, if we're talking about equivalent exchange."

"Well, then let's try something else out."

"What are you talking about?"

"What if we created something new, something other than equivalent exchange?"

"I…I don't think I follow, Brother."

Ed held up his index fingers. "What if we created a new principle, something better than equivalent exchange? What if when we take something we return that back along with something of ourselves?" It was as if all the sleep had vanished from Ed's mind as he began talking. "I've been thinking about it a lot while I've been reading those alchemy books lately. If you take ten, and you return eleven, it's not equivalent exchange, it's something even better."

So that was what Ed wanted to do. Even though his Gate was gone, Ed still wanted to be involved in alchemy. He wanted to make it better for all those who could still perform it, he wanted to keep tragedies like theirs or Nina's from happening again, and he wanted to make alchemy more pleasant and more safe for everyone.

Al smiled tiredly at his brother as he rambled.

They stayed up through the crack of dawn, Ed trying to convince Al of his new idea, and exchanging words that would be said between no one but two close brothers. Al still felt awful but their conversations were taking his mind off of it somewhat. And with a brother like Ed, it suddenly wasn't all that unbearable.

* * *

**[A/N: AHHH IT'S BEEN TOO LONG SINCE I'VE UPDATED AND I WANT TO THANK YOU ALL FOR TOLERATING ME EVEN WHEN I DON'T UPDATE.**

**I JUST. I HAD A CON ONE WEEKEND AND THEN I WAS BUSY WITH OTHER STUFF THE NEXT WEEKEND AND SPENT THE REST OF THE TIME PREPARING AND I DIDN'T HAVE TIME TO DO THIS AND I REALLY MISSED WRITING THIS.**

**Okay, well enough of that.**

**S/O to ZilSepam, who suggested they talk more about their future, I thought it would fit well in this chapter. I might add more in later chapters though 'cause I made this fairly vague.**

**Speaking of which, only two chapters left. Just a warning.]**


	14. Chapter 14

A week later than originally planned, the brothers left the hospital. It took several days of bed rest and medications and plenty of fluids for Alphonse to recover from what the doctors had diagnosed as a slight infection. It had been nothing life-threatening, but they still kept Al under close watch for an extra week just to make sure.

But the day had finally arrived, and Al couldn't be happier.

Many people came to see the brothers leaving. Their doctors, nurses, along with several other workers and patients who had only heard rumors about the boys with the curious conditions all came to see them off.

Al was released early in the morning, and Ed decided to celebrate for the remainder of the day, taking his brother all over Central. Even though it exhausted Al, even though they took a taxi from place to place, and all he really wanted to do was take a nap, he admitted that it was fun. They went shopping, since Alphonse had little to no clothing of his own. Ed's clothes were baggy on him and Al's own were growing old from so much use.

Every store they went to, Al spent much of the time just admiring all the colors and styles, and feeling the different textures of the materials between his fingers. This was his first time in years that he got to do this; he was going to enjoy the time.

All the while, Ed would move around the stores with a sort of vigor, occasionally holding up a particularly tasteless garment, and saying, "What about this one?" at which point Al would frown, say, "I don't think so, Brother," and then quickly turn away from Edward before he could pester Al more. Al was beginning to think Ed was doing it on purpose.

Once they were armed with enough bags of clothing, Ed treated them to lunch at one of the best eateries in Central, even with his waning amount of money left over. The rich food was a treat after months of bland hospital food, but it left Al feeling full and lethargic.

They made it to their hotel by early evening. The streetlights were just coming on, illuminating the stone building and the green Amestrian flag hanging above the hotel's entrance.

"Ah, hello, Mr. Elric. Haven't seen you here in a while," the hotel's clerk said as the brothers approached the check-in counter.

"It has been a while, hasn't it?" Ed said, taking the room key.

The clerk turned to Al, who smiled with a "Hello."

The man studied him for a moment, confused. Before he could say anything, Ed called from the foot of the stairs, "Hey, Al, what are you waiting for?"

"Coming, Brother!" Al turned back to the clerk. "Well, bye." He turned away, oblivious to the man's surprise at never having seen Al in the flesh before.

Ed waited patiently for his brother to slowly catch up to him. Al looked up at the familiar staircase and sighed. His hand had been sore for most of the day from gripping his brace, and by now his legs were aching for a rest.

"Do you want help?" Ed turned to his brother.

Al just smiled a bit. The hospital always had an accessible elevator to use; it had been years since Al had gone up a flight of stairs and actually felt his muscles working that way. "No, thank you. I'm fine. Now, come on, Brother."

"Sure."

The staircase was very familiar to Al; it was where he had confessed to Ed how lonely the nights were, where Ed had promised to pull Al's body right out of the portal. Al knew it almost as well as he knew their hotel room, where he had spent many sleepless nights, and had memorized every crack, every pattern, every painting hanging on the walls.

He ran his hand across the familiar red couch, having never actually felt it before. It was soft but firm, exactly how he had imagined it. He fell back down onto the cushions and was fast asleep in no time, not even taking the time to take off his shoes.

* * *

When Al awoke, the sky outside the picture window was almost completely dark. Only a few hours had passed, but nighttime had fallen over the city.

Al sat up, noticing he was alone. His shoes were off and sitting beside the couch. His hair was a tangled mess from leaving it loose, and, wiping the dried drool from the corner of his mouth, he noticed a thin blanket now covered him.

A door creaked opened behind Alphonse. Al turned to find Ed stepped out in a cloud of steam. He was in casual pajamas that clung to his damp skin, and was rubbing a towel over his wet hair. He stopped when he noticed his brother sitting there. "Oh, look who's finally awake."

"Hmm," Al responded, stretching his arms above his head.

Ed came over, sitting down on the adjacent chair and trying to get the last of the wetness from his hair. "So now that I can no longer be a state alchemist, there's some paperwork to fill out, but then we can finally head back to Resembool." He looked up. "Unless there's anything else you want to do?"

Alphonse looked at Ed, pulling loosely at a lock of hair. "Honestly…I still really need a haircut, Brother."

Ed studied his brother then laughed. "You sure do, Al."

Al rubbed at the back of his neck. "Could you, uh, would you mind doing it?"

Ed looked at him with surprise. He had learned to trim his own hair during their years of traveling so it wasn't as if he didn't know what he was doing. He must have realized that was what Alphonse was also thinking because he smiled and let out a sigh. "You put too much faith in me, Al." He stood and clapped a hand on his brother's shoulder as he passed. "Come on, let's go."

* * *

Al was situated on a stool, staring ahead and wondering what Ed was doing behind him. After a long pause, Ed, now armed with a comb and a pair of scissors, said, "How did you want it?"

Al turned his head slightly but still couldn't see his brother behind him. "Like it used to be. Do you remember that?"

"'Course." He sighed dramatically. "You sure you don't want to keep it long like mine? We'd be the cool Elric brothers, everyone would be jealous of our looks."

"I think I'll pass on that."

Alphonse could imagine Ed shrugging at his words. "Alright. You're choice, little brother."

They fell into a very long but comfortable silence as Ed began that was only punctured by the sound of snipping scissors and the two distinct sounds of Ed's feet as he stepped around.

Al had a hard time not immediately brushing the fallen hair away from his neck or face even as it tickled him. He really hadn't experienced the feeling of ticklishness since regaining his body, and he didn't like it now. He wrinkled his nose instead as Ed moved in front of him. Al had to admit though it felt so much better now that most of the hair that was damaged and dead anyway was gone. He could never fathom why Ed found long hair so enjoyable to wear.

Al wasn't sure how much time had passed—it had been quite a while—when he looked up at his brother just as Ed used his fingers to brush Al's newly-cut bangs into place.

"There." Ed straightened his back to admire his handiwork with a quirked smile. "I think it's just about done." His voice cut off at the end of his sentence and his face fell as he stared.

Al looked up. "What is it? Is something wrong?" he asked, suddenly self-conscious. Real terror coursed through his body as his hands flung up to feel his short hair. "I-it doesn't look bad, does it, Brother?" He had never been a vain person, but after five years of having no body, appearance suddenly seemed much more important now that he _had_ a body and hair to maintain.

Ed reached out a hand. "N-no, Al, i—"

Al jumped up, ignoring his brother's words, and ran as fast as he could manage with his brace to the bathroom. He stopped before the large mirror, bracing himself against the granite counter for what he would see in the reflection.

"Oh," he said breathlessly at the sight. He felt the brace drop from his grip. "Oh." His knees weakened, and he felt himself sliding down onto the cold floor. He laughed a sort of empty, ironic laugh mixed with relief and deep sadness and glee and about a hundred other emotions Alphonse couldn't place.

"Al?" Ed ran in a moment later, stopping at the doorway, hand on the threshold, as he spotted his brother. "Are you alright? Look, I did the best I could."

Alphonse looked up. He had tears beginning in his eyes, and a smile on his face that was unbelievably sad but so happy at the same time it began to make Edward worry. Before he could voice his concern, Al sniffled and shook his head. "No, it's not that."

Ed walked in and knelt down to his brother's level. "Then what is it?"

Alphonse looked into Edward's eyes then back down to the floor as his shoulders hitched slightly. "It's just…I looked in the mirror and for the first time in so long I actually saw _myself._ I-I had almost forgotten what I used to look like. It's been so long since I actually looked like the Alphonse Elric I thought I was, I was beginning to think I would never look like me again. I was beginning to forget who I was before the armor. Does that make sense, Brother?"

Ed had moved to his brother's side, their backs against the bathroom wall. "Yeah, it does, Al." He placed his hand firmly on Alphonse's head and ruffled his short hair before letting his hand fall onto Al's shoulder.

"I was really scared that I wouldn't be me after all of this," Al admitted. "A-and seeing myself now, actually looking like I used to, I guess it was just kind of surreal for me. I didn't know what to think. I guess I'm just relieved." He laughed, but it was sad and just there to fill the silence.

"I'm sorry, Al. You should've told me that was bothering you."

Alphonse rubbed at his eye with the heal of his hand. "I honestly didn't know how much it was bothering me until now." The only time he had been consciously aware of a feeling akin to this was when Al had fought Barry the Chopper, who had planted suspicions in Al's mind that he hadn't ever been human. But even though he didn't have a physical body for all those years, Alphonse felt plenty of authentic emotions; they sometimes got jumbled up and hard to place. He guessed some of his worries had gotten shoved from his mind, only to be dug up when they needed to be dealt with.

"You did a pretty good job, though, Brother," Al said with a wry smile, trying to pull himself from the sadness he still felt, because he _had_ felt that way for a long time, and because he _had_ to feel that way at all, and because his whole situation had just been so sad and he had been so hopeless and alone for so long, even if Al wouldn't admit it.

Ed just chuckled, clapping his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"Now I just really want to go home," Al admitted once Ed's laugh had faded. Seeing himself look so much like his younger self had brought back a strong feeling of nostalgia and homesickness. And even though Al had felt that plenty of times during their travels, now it was time to resolve those feelings once and for all.

"Right. We'll be home before you know it." And then Ed smiled that determined smile of his, the one meant Ed would see this through, that a promise had been made, that soon they would both be home again.


	15. Chapter 15

"Alright," said Brigadier General Mustang as he shuffled a stack of signed papers into a neat pile then placed them on the corner of his desk. "As soon as you hand in your pocket watch, you will have officially resigned from the military."

"Right." Ed dug into his pocket and pulled out his watch. He gripped it tightly in his hand, studying the design on its face one last time. The silver still shined; the watch really hadn't been used for very long. Now that there was no dirt or no dried blood caked onto it, it seemed almost elegant. Ed wished he had seen that before and had stopped looking at the object in his hand with such dislike much sooner. Hesitantly, he reached out, slowly placing the watch on Mustang's desk. "Here."

Mustang smiled wryly, resting his chin against his fist. "Congrats. You're no longer a dog of the military." Then quietly added, "Fullmetal."

Ed stuck his hands deep into his pockets with a sort of feeling of _what now?_ "Yep," he said, "it's done."

Mustang chuckled quietly. He stood. "Things will finally be quiet here without you causing chaos."

"It doesn't matter to you. Aren't you leaving for Ishval soon anyway?"

The Brigadier General nodded. "Yes. Lieutenant Hawkeye and I will be heading to Ishval to help in its restoration not long from now. Major Miles and Scar are already down there, it's about time we did our part and helped them in their efforts." He held out his hand stiffly. "So I suppose I won't be seeing you again for quite a while. Good luck, with whatever you end up doing."

Ed smiled, shaking Mustang's hand. "You too, Colonel."

Mustang smiled knowingly with a shake of his head. "Until we meet again, Fullmetal."

* * *

The train to Resembool left early the next morning. The two brothers sat opposite each other, staring out the window as they waited for the train to depart. Through the giant elegant windows of Central Station it was possible to see the sky, which was pale pink with the coming of morning. People milled around the station, looking for a train or a loved one, carrying suitcases or holding maps.

Alphonse twiddled his thumbs as he looked out the train window. "It feels weird. We've been in central for so long. It'll be odd without all the city noise anymore."

Ed smiled and gripped at the edge of his seat as he looked out as well. "We'll be back someday."

Al turned to his brother with a chuckled. "Not too soon, I hope. I just want to go back to Resembool and take it easy for a while."

As if hearing Al's wish, the train whistle blared and a moment later the locomotive took off from the station.

Al rested his head against the window, feeling the vibrations in his skull as they began traveling along the tracks. Knowing they would be seated for quite some time, Al closed his eyes and allowed himself to relax.

He heard Ed shuffling around in his seat for quite a bit before settling down into a comfortable position.

Al opened his eyes once Ed had stopped to find his brother lying across his bench, head against the window, arms crossed over his chest and eyes closed. He studied his brother for a moment; Ed crossed his legs, his feet dangled off the armrest.

"So what do you think she's gonna throw at you this time?"

Ed's eye peeked open and he looked over at his younger brother. "Why do you assume she's going to throw anything?" he grumbled.

"You haven't done any maintenance on your leg in months, have you? Don't you think Winry will be a little mad about that?"

"I saved the country and we got your body back. I think she'll be too happy when she finally sees us to worry about automail maintenance."

"Sure, at first. But you know she's gonna lecture you. Brother, you really should learn to take better care—" Al frowned.

Ed sat up. "What?"

"Nothing," Al grunted. "I just don't feel well."

Concern flashed in Ed's eyes. Maybe Al's body still wasn't ready for the real world. Just last week he had been sick in the hospital. But it was too late now; the train was moving and Central was already far behind them. Edward frowned and knit his eyebrows. "What do you mean?"

Al rubbed at the back of his neck with an awkward chuckle. "I-I think I might have motion sickness."

Ed face broke into a relieved smile and he couldn't help but laugh.

Al looked up and pouted. "What are you laughing at?"

"Sorry, Al. I just didn't expect it. This isn't your first time on a train, you know?"

Al massaged his temples, suddenly feeling dizzy and nauseated. "Yeah, but that was years ago when we were studying with Teacher. I guess my body's not used to it anymore." He laid down on his seat much like Ed had done before.

"That would make sense." Ed stood abruptly. "Hang, I'll see if I can find something to help."

He came back not much later, a glass of water in hand. He handed it to Al, who sat up when Ed returned from the snack car. Ed sat beside his brother, and Al took a long swig before resting his elbows on his knees and bowing his head with a sigh.

Ed just laughed, patting his brother on his back, reassuringly. "You had me scared there for a minute, Al. Just try to think about something else for now."

Al turned his face up. "How much longer?"

Ed reached into his pocket then paused after a moment, realizing the watch he was looking for was no longer there. He slumped down and scratched his head. "A few more hours."

Al sighed. He leaned his head back against the seat and closed his eyes. He wasn't sure he could make it that long. So instead he thought about his homecoming. He thought about what it would be like seeing Winry and Granny's faces, smiling, with his own eyes for the first time in a very long time. It made the wait seem a little more bearable.

* * *

"Hey. Wake up."

There was a light tapping on Alphonse's shoulder. "Hnn," he murmured, stirring at the touch.

"Al, we're almost there."

Al turned his chin up at the words. He opened his eyes and his sight was filled with the view of green pastures zooming by the train's window. Alphonse realized he had fallen asleep, and had stayed asleep the entire time. He looked up, noticing that he was leaning against his brother's bicep but Ed was too busy looking out the window to notice.

Al sat up, combing his hair back into place with his fingers. He looked out as well, and there it was, Resembool. Al could see the rolling green hills, the groves of trees, old houses and farmlands. Blue mountains towered over one side of the tracks and on the opposite side the Rain River was visible on the horizon.

"Come on, Al!" Ed jumped up as soon as the train came to a stop in the station and the doors opened.

"Brother!" Al jumped up after him, hobbling as fast as he could with his crutch. Ed was already outside on the platform when Al caught up to him.

He was laughing, suitcase carried over one shoulder. Without breaking his stride he turned around. Still running backwards he yelled, "Let's go!" Then he turned around and ran for the exit. "We're back!" he yelled as he passed the conductor, who was calling out the station name through a megaphone.

The conductor cut off midsentence as he noticed the eldest Elric run past. His surprised expression grew larger as Alphonse passed a moment later, echoing his brother's words.

More people began to stop and stare as the two Elrics made their way through the station. Resembool was a small town where everyone knew everybody and their business. Though the Elric boys had become such a mystery over the past few years. Sure, everybody had heard the stories of the Fullmetal Alchemist once Edward had gotten the job, but no one had seen Alphonse in over five years.

Yet there he was, small and thin, but happy nonetheless and completely oblivious to the gawking stares he got as he exited the station after his brother.

"Ed! Wait up!"

Ed turned around as Alphonse approached. He laced his arm around his brother's slight shoulders and messed up his hair.

"Brother, stop it!" Al yelled, playfully shoving a chuckling Ed away. Once Alphonse had straightened up and fixed his hair he said, "You seem happy."

"It's good to be back," Ed admitted as they began the long trek to the Rockbells' house.

"Hmm," Al agreed.

Ed shoved his free hand deep into his pocket. "Now, come on. We've still got a ways to go!" He took off at a brisk walk and Al fell in step behind him.

The walk was quiet from then on. The summer sun beat down on the two boys as they walked down the familiar roads. They didn't pass many people on the way; some working out in the fields or around their houses stopped and waved. The brothers waved but kept moving, knowing the townsfolk would have plenty of questions for the Elrics once they got settled again.

Once they came to the familiar long stretch of dirt road that the Rockbells' house was on, Ed came to a halt, noticing the sound of Al's footsteps had stopped. He turned around to see his brother resting on a small stone wall that had crumbled into disrepair years ago. Ed remembered playing on it when he was younger or balancing on it as a kid while he and Al walked to Winry's.

"Are you okay?" he asked, walking back to his brother.

Alphonse looked up. He seemed tired but he smiled nonetheless. "I didn't realize my muscles had atrophied so much on the other side."

Ed realized he probably shouldn't have roughhoused with Al so soon, or ran ahead, forcing his brother to exert himself. But the excitement of their homecoming had distracted him. He shifted his weight onto his good leg. "Do you want me to carry you?" Even though he knew the answer to that.

"No," Al answered. "Thanks." He seemed to be enjoying the sun on his skin, and the warm air that enveloped them. After spending so much time in the hospital, Ed had found a new love for the outside as well. "I can walk around on my own." Al grabbed his brace and positioned it. "I'll just move at my own pace. You can go ahead if you want."

Al wasn't surprised when Ed denied the offer. "We left home together, and that's how we're going to return."

Al smiled and stood, steading himself with his brace. "Well, we better get moving then."

With that, the two Elrics turned and continued down the path. They talked, and the conversation stayed light and good-spirited; the most important things didn't need to be said. Al knew he wouldn't even be able to put all he wanted to say into words, so he didn't want to ruin their reverence by speaking them aloud. So instead he just said, "Thank you, Brother."

And Ed turned, a confused look on his face as he said, "For what?"

Al dismissed it with a laugh. His brother didn't want gratitude. Even if he blamed himself for what had happened all those years ago, he didn't want to be thanked for finally righting their wrong. He had promised Al that he would get his body back, and Ed had done it. Simple as that.

It had been a long road, but they had traveled down it together. And now the Elric brothers stood, their destination finally in sight. Their journey had finally paid off after years of struggling, and, looking at that yellow house on the hill, at their home, the two boys felt as if they were looking at the finish line of their journey.

Ed had always promised to get Al back, not just back into the real world, but also back home. And looking at their home so close now, Al felt his throat tighten as emotions swelled within him. And just the fact that he _could_ feel them was a marvel in and of itself. It was the thing he had been promised for so long. Looking back now, Al couldn't believe he had ever doubted Ed and their efforts.

Because Ed never broke a promise.

It was as simple as that.

Ed smiled at his brother, saying all the things he wouldn't voice out loud with that one look. "Let's get moving, everyone's waiting for us."

And with that, they began up the familiar walkway to that house on the hill, finally taking the last few steps of their tireless journey.

* * *

**[A/N: Wow, so that's it. I hope you guys enjoyed reading it, I know I liked writing it.**

**A few things before I leave y'all.**

**First, that little motion sickness thing came from a picture Arakawa drew and that's basically how I interpreted it.  
**

**Alright, secondly, I know I mentioned a few chapters ago I wanted to start a new, similar story, so here's more on that if you're interested. I really want to write about the one year between the failed transmutation and Ed getting his state certification. As I was writing Whole Again, I realized I made quite a few references to that year, so that's the next story I'll be tackling. I would hopefully like to have the first chapter posted reasonably soon in case you'd like to read it!**

**Lastly, I would just like to thank all of you for faving (favoriting?), following and reviewing. It means a lot. I love writing and I love FMA. Reading your reviews and input is always great, and I would like to see you guys when I write my future fanfics!]**

* * *

**[Edit: my new story mentioned above is titled One Year and is now up!]  
**


End file.
